New Mystery of the Travelers
by IceBite
Summary: Two young men are turned into typically-antagonistic races and given extreme powers, before being dropped in Archanea. Deciding to become Knights of Altea for different reasons, they find themselves caught up in the events that follow... ... ...but hidden enemies lurk, ready to try to destroy our young heroes...Will they prevail?
1. Chapter 1

***Camera turns on.***

 ***In front of the camera is Triple M and Ice, looking ready to go.***

 **M3: *Starts with, "Hello everyone, I'm MarkMartinMagmaM3…"***

 **IceBite: "And I'm IceBite…"**

 **M3: "And we got some good news…"**

 **IceBite: "** _ **New Mystery of the Travelers**_ **is good to go!"**

 **M3: "That's right, we got a new story we're making. And here is the first chapter."**

 ***Camera switches over.***

 ***Chapter 1 starts.***

* * *

 **Arc 1: Arrival**

 **Chapter 1: Preparation**

Near a village, a cave formed, blocked off by some kind of metallic door. Behind that door, people would have found an elevator that would take them down to some kind of Secret Lair. The area was set up to start a base on the planet, with a shaft leading up the mountain the facility was hidden in, where satellites and even spacecraft could be launched from.

Below the base was a set of tunnels, some featuring massive chambers, large enough for even massive creatures to stand in.

The command center contained a massive supercomputer, with tons of data on it, equivalent to the knowledge of its future owner. As such, there were many, many rooms that held servers, meant for holding all that data, especially considering said knowledge was the collective knowledge of all one universe's mankind, over the course of 45,000 years. Said computer also had control over the functions of the whole rest of the base, and any satellites the owner constructed.

The next section contained factories, some small enough to create microprocessors and other tiny pieces of electronics, others large enough to make parts for super-heavy tanks and spacecraft.

Next was a laboratory, where the owner could make new chemicals, experiment with genetics, clone stuff, etc.

Finally, there were plenty of facilities seen in a normal house: kitchen, restroom, bedrooms, living rooms, etc. It also possesses utilities for the rest of the base: water collection and purification linked to the nearby ocean, geothermal power generation, and a synthetic fuel replicator.

And in the command center area of the base, was a young man, who woke up in the base a week earlier. Currently, he was going through all his systems, including the factories, which he had constructing a variety of satellites. Daniel sighed, as he thought over what to do next. Part of the reason he had began constructing the satellites was to find out what was going on in this world, and if he'd recognize it at all…

The first day he was here, he toured his new base. There, he discovered 5 other inhabitants: a pair of sisters named Kim and Nagase, both of which were skilled engineers (Kim at making equipment and weapons, Nagase at making vehicles); and Slither, Crag, and Chitin, a trio of monstrous creatures that, for some reason, were loyal to him.

The second day, he experimented with his new powers: knowledge of the Emperor of Mankind, increased inspiration when it came to inventing, shaping biomatter, and dimensional travel/manipulation. He also had the abilities of Bugsters, a type of Kamen Rider enemy, as well as the ability to build Gamer Drivers and the Gashats to go with them. Meanwhile, he had Slither, Crag, and Chitin secure the tunnels under the area, while having Kim and Nagase make themselves at home.

The third day, he created some of those Kamen Rider gears. Meanwhile, Kim and Nagase got to work beginning to experiment with their engineering knowledge.

The fourth day, he experimented with his dimensional travel/manipulation, and looked for the Kamen Rider universe, and traveled to an AU still in the Ryuki Era, finding Shiro's notes and making a copy of them, taking the copy back to base, allowing him to learn from it.

The fifth day, he made drivers from it, and made contact with the Mirror World.

The sixth day, he practiced his new forms, including his Kamen Rider forms.

Today, he began construction of satellites, so he could finally scout out the surrounding world.

He turned, as something sounded, and he saw the satellites being launched up the shaft. He smiled...soon he'd know what's going on in the world…

* * *

Within hours, the satellites were in position in orbit, and Daniel managed to identify the world: Fire Emblem, Akaneia/Ylisse, circa the time of Marth.

Now confident in what to do, he exited his base, using satellite imaging to follow the fastest route to the nearest village. During his trip, he decided to disguise himself, to ensure no one recognized him. He chose one of the Advent Decks he'd managed to create: the Advent Deck for Kamen Rider Odin. When he got to the village, he spoke to the village leader...where he discovered another gift he was given coming here…

Daniel was never much of a leader; he wasn't even much of a people-person. And yet here… … ...here, we was able to not only talk to these people...but earned the allegiance of this unaligned village. Basically, this village was not affiliated with any of the major nations...and now, they were affiliated with him. He began arming the village's militia with Flak Armor and Lasguns: all but useless in the WH40K universe…MUCH more useful in this one. He also used his scientific skill to find ways to produce food for the village, earning their favor even more.

Meanwhile, he also began cloning in his base, working up an army...and beginning to manufacture stuff for it… … …

* * *

A month passed since Daniel arrived in this world, and so far, his area of influence grew: he now had control over a series of villages surrounding his Lair, the capital of his little 'Imperium' being the first village he gained the allegiance of.

Things were not necessarily peaceful, though: a couple of the villages and a few brigand bands attempted to attack… … ...leather armor, swords, and axes vs flak armor and lasguns...the battles were one-sided. Now, the small Imperium is established, and ready for anything...especially now they had war machines on their sides.

Some of the villagers seemed to view technology as the children of a god, and began worshipping it. While Daniel initially tried to stop this nonsense, he was eventually forced to give up in these attempts, and decided to try steering it into something productive: giving those particular religious villagers books on the Adeptus Mechanicus, the tech-worshippers began building their own dogma around it, tweaked and modified by Daniel's words and actions, building a superior version of the Adeptus Mechanicus, one that welcomed innovation and respected and tried to raise AIs, rather than abhorred them.

He also began, using the clones, making new Adeptus Astartes, using his dimension manipulation abilities have the cloning and implantation facilities be located in an area out of phase with the universe, in phase with one where time moved at an accelerated rate compared to the universe he was in.

Finally, spies and infiltrators began becoming an issue, being from unknown places. As such, Daniel began using his 'Kamen Rider Odin' form as his primary form when among the people, only leaving the form when he was alone.

Furthermore, he began looking for loyal members of his faction, EXCEEDINGLY loyal ones, and began forming a sort of 'Inquisition', or rather, a secret police meant to scour the Imperium for spies. Of course, Daniel put up a LOT of rules for this Inquisition in order to prevent it from turning into something that could become despised. An Inquisitor soon was assigned to each village, who would begin keeping an eye out for infiltrators, while recruiting their own retinues.

Daniel then began experimenting with his abilities that allow him to shape biomatter, and began recreating 'perfected' copies of Zerg and Tyranids, devoid with the obsession of strength and perfection, and the unrelenting hunger, that respectively plagued the originals of the two. He then had Slither, Crag, and Chitin take command as his first Cerebrates/Hive Tyrants (or, as he called them, Swarm Chiefs). He named said creations after a (fan)fictional race he came up with that, itself, was basically a 'perfected' combination of the Tyranids and Zerg: the Blackspore.

The Imperium soon began to stabilize, and Daniel recruited diplomats to begin negotiations with the nearby nations of Khadein, Altea, and Raman. It was during these negotiations that Daniel received reports that Prince Marth was recruiting for his knights. Daniel decided applying could earn the Imperium some favor with Altea...not to mention he thought it'd be cool to be a knight of Marth...so over the next month, Daniel scanned and cloned himself, gave his clone the Odin Advent Deck, trained the clone in imitating him, and departed for Altea with the rest of his gear…readying himself for what was to come...

* * *

Out elsewhere in the world, seemingly in the middle of nowhere stood a collection of ruined structures. It was in the process of nature reclaiming what was taken from it to construct whatever these were. Thus, the area was empty...save for the wildlife that passed through it.

Deep underneath the ground, a sprawling lair of metal, wood, and other materials come together. Their shape conforms to an architectural style reminiscent of an upscale dwelling made for multiple individuals.

The underground lodging had multiple floors, filled with rooms and nooks with organic, artificial, metalic, or exoitic materials ready to be used to create. Others were stocked with luxuries and utilities that would allow anyone to survive and thrive with a large degree of comfortability.

On the very top floor, lay the entrance for going in and out of this locale. It was just a small lift that went to the surface hidden beyond several walls located inside a decaying building. Elsewhere on the floor was a pathway with reinforced floors, walls, and doors that would impede the movement of attackers.

Taking the staircase located at the end of the path, the next floor was designated for visitors. It was equipped with every necessary amenity and its aesthetic was utilitarian and simplistic. Though currently at the moment, the floor was clean and empty despite it being open to hold many would-be visitors.

Going down again, the third floor held the highest concentration of hand tools, books, and devices dedicated to creation. There was three sections to the floor, with the first one being dedicated to technological designs. The second section was focused on biological experiments with organic lifeforms, but it lacked animals and only contained plants.

The final third of the set was the main workshop. This is where the materials for the other sections get collected, processed, and organized across the entire structure. Inside this chunk, one would find the furnaces, metalworking stations, and anything else that would be found inside factories of many types.

At the second floor, almost every inch was covered in electronic parts and hardware, already at work keeping pipes and wires working at high efficiency. Also down here was generators, purifiers, automated farms for power, water, and food respectfully.

The generators ran on renewable sources, such as the aforementioned water and biofuel from the plants. Said water was collected from any layer of the ground, but mainly from lakes and rivers closest to the underground shelter. Automation for the plants accounted for temperature, moisture, light levels, and space for multiple species of fruits, vegetables, and anything else.

Reaching the very bottom, or first floor, everything was dedicated to semi-luxurious design meant for whoever was the proprietor of the structure. Furniture had the best material possible incorporated into their construction and bits of storage were filled with appropriate items.

In terms of space and designations inside the floor, there was a massive living room filled with multiple forms of entertainment, ranging from written to auditory to electronic visuals. Surrounding that was a kitchen, dining room, and a library.

But the greatest jewel of this level was the master bedroom. Tucked away from the other rooms around the one in the center, this part had a bit of everything. It also had a large terminal connected to the other floors, meaning work and data could be accessed from this room. Near that was the bed, made to be comfy with its large size. Its location also allowed for more walking space and storage around it.

From the bed, a individual rose getting reacquainted with their senses. He took things slow as he noted the room and everything inside. It all looked familiar...yet at the same time, it wasn't.

Noting the time and date registered on the terminal, the individual spent the next few hours searching his current location. Near the end of his search, the individual was able to see a reflection of his own appearance from a mirror.

The individual, Connor, stared at himself. What looked back at him was an creature he knew as a 'Guardian'...Specifically the 'Wraith' variation, with its white and black colorations on its thin limbs and bits of blue on its odd midsection and upper body. A creature normally found on the moon and planet of a place called Pandora.

Continuing the tour with the knowledge and recognition of his current form, the day ended as Connor rested.

On the second day, Connor tested his form's functions as he discovered that he could revert himself into a human form. He practiced this for a bit before reverting back to a Guardian, to continue getting accustomed to it.

72 hours or 3 days since he woke up, Connor found that he had powers he could use, which he spent the day experimenting with his environment.

At 4 days, Connor continuing practicing with his powers as he recorded what he was and was not able to do yet.

On day 5, Connor began using the resources around the structure to build scanners to locate any life beyond the structure. He found he was able to build them thanks to one of his powers.

6 days in, a dimensional portal was made with Connor's powers to locate an alternative version of his current location. He did make more till he found the one he was looking for...one where the sheets for the bed were red and took them back with him.

Reaching the 7th day marker, Connor kept practicing with his powers. He was able to change some non edible plants into ingredients to make something sweet tasting.

Going into 8 days, Connor finally got used to his Guardian form and continued to practice its own abilities not covered by his powers. In addition, he was able to construct a sturdy metal staff based on Guardian designs found inside his mind.

9 days or 216 hours since he awoke, Connor mastered levitating and channeling elements through his Guardian body. He records that he can channel fire, electricity, corrosive liquids, and ice. This also applied to his Wraith Staff he made earlier.

Jumping ahead to the 14th day, the current moment for Connor. He gathers the scanners and heads to the lift to go on his first venture outside the shelter. Once outside, Connor distributes the scanners in multiple points of interest in the set of ruins.

Returning back to the shelter, Connor checks the data collected from the scanners. In the data so far, there are no other signs of human-like life in the surrounding area.

* * *

4 weeks in, Connor gradually explored further and further away from his shelter. Though he didn't face much in terms of physical hardships due to his accommodations, there was still the fact he was getting sick of being in there all the time.

It also didn't help that he was looking for some interaction with an intelligent creature that could communicate with him. He could have made somebody given his advanced progression in manipulation of biological life...But he wasn't going for that.

During his latest venture out, Connor found a small village 10 miles away from his shelter. He approached the village to find it was full of life...human life. It was full of everyday people such as farmers and merchants, which was good.

Unfortunately, Connor was still in his Guardian body when some villagers saw him looking at them. Word quickly spread around and the leaders in the village took a risk in approaching Connor, unsure if he was friendly or hostile as he remained still.

Connor quickly changed back into his human form and tried talking slowly assuming they may have a different language than the one he knows. However, that worry disappeared as they were able to understand him and he was able to understand them.

* * *

Over a week since Connor made contact with the village, he quickly became trusted as he helped out people by bringing healthy plants that were suitable for farming in the area's environment. He also helped out merchants by expanding the goods they could sell.

This goodwill continued as Connor spent more time at the village, in both forms. Of course, some people started treating him like a figure to worship. He felt flattered, but made an effort to get them to stop. As he told them, he was just a good person who wanted to be in a community, not its leader.

Since then, the village retained a healthy relationship with Connor as he was able to make a second home there. Problems arose every now and then...especially with bandits. But Connor repelled and defeated them each time they showed up.

Connor also knew that he wasn't always going to be at the village to defend them, so he at least made sure to distribute some great-quality metal weapons and materials to help with keeping the village safe.

Technologically, Connor didn't advance the village very far, but with what he did give, they were able to continue to thrive and grow a bit. This growth allowed Connor to be involved with the local merchant trade, which besides from goods also had a network of information about events going around in other nations...making Connor wonder if he was inside one.

* * *

It was now into the middle of Connor's sixth week since he woke up in the shelter. He was out and about in the village when he finally asked a few villagers about the nation he was in. It was called Orleans and Connor inquired if there any other ones nearby.

He quickly learned about Khadein, a nation to the west, and Akaneia, a nation to the southeast. From there, he also heard from his contacts with merchants about how another nation, Altea, had a Prince Marth that was recruiting people to be knights.

With that information, Connor scrounge up supplies and money by himself to fund his trip to Altea, hoping that he'll find more opportunities to help the village if he became a knight. Then one day, after he promised to some people in the village he'll be back, he left for Altea.

And he made sure to stick to his human form during the trip...He wasn't going to test his luck again if he bumped into another village as a Guardian...

* * *

 ***Camera switches over.***

 **M3: "And welcome back from the first chapter." *Looks to Ice* "Anything you want to comment on, Ice?"**

 **IceBite: "Well, not relating to this particular story or anything, but this is the last one planned for a while...probably until one of our others are completed...once we're done commentating on this story's first 2 arcs, we'll be working on… … ...which story would we be working on next again?"**

 **M3: "Either FFNA or DA…"**

 **IceBite: *nods* "Alright…"**

* * *

 **M3: *Getting back on track.* "So like I said, anything you want to bring up? Specifically for this chapter?"**

 **IceBite: "...Nice to see my 'Blackspore' creations getting some ACTUAL screen time** _ **for once!**_ "

 **M3: *Retorts with, "And what's with the 'Blackspore' name, by the way?"***

 **IceBite: "Came from collab fanfics I tried to write with another fanfic author, who used 'Blacklight' for the basis of some of his creations; the 'Spore' part comes from Darkspore...a multiplayer game that, in my honest opinion, died out before its time…The enemies in the game were also called Darkspore...and we'd be here for a while if I tried to explain them. If you're interested, go look at the wiki..."**

 **M3: *Moving on.* "As for me, I do want to note that this 'Connor' is a 'Guardian'…"**

 **IceBite: "Ok… … ...What kind, do you mean by that? That term appears in quite a few games… … ..."**

 **M3: *Clarifying.* "I mean, that he's a 'Guardian' from the Borderlands series...That's why the planet 'Pandora' was mentioned to give a hint about which specific one he is…"**

 **M3: *Moving on with the topic.* "And speaking of Connor, what's the deal with his counterpart for this story?"**

 **IceBite: "What do you mean?"**

 **M3: "I'm referring to the 'Daniel' in this story. He's a 'Bugster', right?"**

 **IceBite: "...Yeah…so?"**

 **M3: "And what was the reasoning behind that? I mean, why is he one?"**

 **IceBite: *shrugs* "Dunno...mix things up a little?"**

 **M3: "Just thought I ask… ...Cause that same idea was used with this Connor."**

* * *

 **M3: "And I think that's about it. Anything else you want to say, Ice?"**

 **IceBite: *shrugs* "Not that I can think of…"**

 **M3: "I got nothing else to say as well. So, see you folks later…"**

 **IceBite: "...When we get to Chapter 2…"**

 ***Camera turns off.***


	2. Chapter 2

***Camera switches over.***

 ***In front of the camera is Triple M and Ice. Both of them were checking notes and some other stuff before they put that stuff away and look at the camera.***

 **M3: *Starts off with, "Welcome back, its MarkMartinMagmaM3..."***

 **IceBite: "And I'm IceBite…"**

 **M3: "Today we will be covering Chapter 2, the official start of the second Arc."**

 **IceBite: "Yup! Arc 1 was only one chapter long!"**

 **M3: "But don't think the remaining Arcs are going to be as short as the first one, by the way."**

* * *

 **M3: "So without further ado, let's start the chapter."**

 ***Camera switches over.***

 ***Chapter 2 Loading…***

 ***Loading Complete.***

 ***Chapter 2 starts.***

* * *

 **Arc 2: Knights in Training**

 **Chapter 2: The First Trial**

Arriving in Altea, many man and women came from wherever to prove they were capable of becoming a Althean Knight.

One such person among them was Connor, who was currently seeing the sights of Altea. The testing was going to happen today, but the man had some time to use before then.

During his escapade of exploring, Connor ends up bumping into someone and loses his balance, plummeting to the ground after making a misstep.

"I must apologize… I didn't intend for that to happen." Connor said to the person after he got up and dusted himself off. The person he bumped into was a merchant, who took his apology.

Somehow, the two ended up striking a conversation about how Althean goods were worth this much, prices from nearby kingdoms and their goods, and even a recipe involving some of the local crops.

It then got to the point where Connor learned this merchant had a personal trade route that went into Orleans. Taking it upon himself, Connor mentioned the village he 'technically' was from, saying that it was not that far away from the merchant's route.

With that piece of information, the merchant repaid with his own info. Apparently, in a week, a gathering of merchants was to be held not that far away from where they were. Connor mentally jogged that info down for later and eventually departed to get ready for the testing.

* * *

Meanwhile, not far away, Daniel arrived, some of his Rider gear out, hand clenched to one part while the Driver was on his waist. He was currently rushing to the castle...when another figure rushed out.

"Eek!" the figure shrieked, before the two bumped into each other.

Daniel managed to remain standing while the figure fell to the ground. "Whoa, are you okay?" he asked, before he got a good look at who bumped into him. He remained shocked for a moment, as the girl in question got up.

"I-I'm sorry. I was in a hurry, and... Excuse me, did you come here to become an Altean knight as well?"

That snapped Daniel out of his shock. "Yes, yes I am...I came here from the newly-formed Imperium to the North-West. Name's Daniel."

"Daniel? That's a nice name," the girl replied, before adding, "We're here for the same reason, then. My name is Katarina. I came because I wish to serve Prince Marth. But there sure are a lot of hopefuls here. Look, there's one over there and another there…"

The duo then watched as two of the hopefuls, who Daniel recognized as Luke and Roderick, briefly chatted, before continuing onward.

"No doubt about it: those two were knight candidates just like us," Daniel commented.

"We should follow them, Daniel…" Katarina commented, "I think the leader of the knights, Sir Jagen, has something to say to all of us."

The duo then continued to where the would-be initiates were gathering, and soon, they were waiting for Sir Jagen to say his piece.

"Altea's gates have opened today so that we may test you as potential knights. Knights will be chosen by their ability, not by their blood. The path is not easy, though. We have gathered a hundred men and women today, and only a handful of you will succeed."

"T-this is nervewracking," Katarina whispered.

"Yeah, no kidding…" Daniel replied, "But I'm sure I've got something to make things easier…"

"So we expect every one of you to show us the fruits of your arduous training! Apprentices, I want you to gather in pairs! You will be facing real Altean knights in mock combat!"

"Huh? We have to fight? T-this could be a problem...Daniel, would you please partner with me? I'm training to become a strategist."

"Strategist?" Daniel asked.

"Y-yes. I can give you advice on how to fight, but I can't fight at all…" Katarina replied.

"Hey, you two! You're up next. Grab your weapons and get into position. Hurry!"

Daniel nodded. "Alright...let's get going, Katarina, test's starting."

"Y-yes! Let's do our best," Katarina replied.

The duo reached the testing location, and some of the other recruits decided to follow and watch the test.

Connor was among the recruits, but he was planning to attempt the testing with his partner once these two were done.

"So...Daniel, what's your weapon?" Katarina asked.

Daniel just smirked, and showed his Driver: a block of lime-green with a pink lever. In his hand was a purple-ish device. "Stand back…" Daniel said...as he pushed the button on the device.

" **Mighty Action X!"**

The Mighty Action X Title Screen appeared behind him and an energy wave came over the arena, bringing gasps and mutterings to the other recruits, and confusion to Jagen and the other soldier present. It also spawned blocks that looked like they were made from chocolate bars, something only Daniel and Connor recognized.

"Guess I'll have to do something else now…" Connor said to himself as his partner focused on what was going on.

Daniel then put the device, a Gashat, into his Driver.

" **Gashat! Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider!"**

A series of icons, depicting a bunch of faces, and he tapped the one in front of him, depicting a goggled face with red eyes and spiky black hair, said icon spinning off and landing in front of him, and expanding, soon consuming his body. When it dispersed, armor was on him.

The armor looked like a deformed video game character with a stocky body and limbs, covered in white armor, no neck, and a big head. It also had a gamepad and a health meter on its chest. Daniel had become Kamen Rider Genm, Level 1.

Katarina couldn't help herself: she giggled at how funny Daniel looked.

Some of the other recruits shared her sentiment and laughed at the appearance.

Even Connor had to laugh at that, but stopped faster than everyone else as he waited for what is going to happen next.

He paused for a moment, deadpanning at everyone…

...Before announcing, "Grade 2."

...Then flipping the pink lever on the Driver.

" **Gachan! Level up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Migh~ty Actio~n X!"**

A 'screen' depicting a humanoid version of the armor appeared and washed over him...revealing...

The armor changed into a humanoid with more human-like proportions. Other than that, the armor was vaguely similar in shape to what it was before, only it was now purple and black, with purple lines running along its black bodysuit. The face had a goggles-like structure on it, inside of which were a pair of red eyes. He also had the previous armor's 'head' as a backpack. Daniel had become-

"Kamen Rider Genm...Level 2…"

This new appearance caused everyone quiet down upon seeing it. Connor kept his attention on this person, all the while thinking about changing his mind to show his Guardian Form.

Genm reached behind him and pulled out a purple device that looked like a Gameboy Advance with a pair of prongs on one side, and some kind of chainsaw on the other. He then affixed it to his right arm. This was the-

" **Gashacon Bugvisor!"**

He then stared at Jagen and the soldier, and charged, swapping the Bugvisor to Chainsaw Mode.

" **Gyu Īn!"**

Charging forward, Genm began swinging at the soldier, who was unable to keep up with the enhanced speed of the Kamen Rider, and soon was defeated. Genm turned to Jagen, and switched his Bugvisor around again.

" **Chu Dōn!"**

He charged again as Jagen, armed with Javelins, began throwing. However, the prongs of the weapon glowed, before firing out a beam that struck down the Javelins. Soon, he closed and turned the weapon back into Chainsaw form and dueled Jagen.

The fight lasted for a time, Jagen's experience almost making up for the power difference between the two...almost…

Eventually, Genm backed off, and removed his Gashat...only to insert it into a side slot. He pushed the button there…

" **Kimewaza! Mighty Critical Strike!"**

Genm leapt into the air, and shot forward, unleashing a series of kicks on Jagen, although being careful to hold back on his power: this was just a test after all, not a life-or-death duel. Soon, Genm landed, and Jagen staggered, defeated.

"Urgh... I've been beaten?"

And with that, Jagen was defeated.

* * *

Though impressed by what he saw, Connor realized that was going to be the highest standard from now on. He mentally sighed to himself as he came to a decision about demonstrating his abilities.

* * *

Genm closed the lever on the Driver and removed the Gashat, turning back to Daniel.

" **Gashun."**

"Well, that's that…" he said.

"Yes... that was most splendid! I see we can expect much from this year's apprentices," Jagen commented, still sore from the fight, "Especially with that kind of gear in use…" Jagen then limped away.

"You did it! We won, Daniel!" Katarina cheered. "...But I didn't really do anything...It was all thanks to you that we won, Daniel!"

"Don't sell yourself short," Daniel replied, "There'll be many opportunities to prove yourself in the future…"

"...Thanks, Daniel…" Katarina replied, as they left the field, to let the next recruits have their turn to test.

* * *

It was now Connor's turn for the test. He advanced with his partner after getting their weapons and saw the replacement for Jagen.

The replacement was an Althean Knight named Arran, who was wielding a spear and shield.

Soon, their testing began as Connor fought against the same soldier and flawlessly defeated him. When it came time to spar against Arran however, Connor changed it up.

In a quick amount of time, Connor changed himself into his Guardian form and began channeling electrical energy. This electrical energy changed his appearance, shifting the white on him into semi-dark blue.

All of the other recruits and even his partner were mystified at what they were seeing. The same could be said for Arran as well.

Once ready, Connor fired a blast of electrical energy at Arran and defeated him quickly. And just like the last pair of recruits, the attack was held back.

Reverting back to his human form after the testing battle was over, Connor walked towards Arran and just said, "Sorry if you weren't expecting that...Had to demonstrate something unique."

He then walked off as Arran had to get replaced by someone else to continue with the testing for the other recruits. His partner had to be told to get moving due to how he was in the way. The partnerless recruit then scurried off trying to make sense of what happened.

* * *

Eventually, all the recruits were tested. Obviously, there were some with their spirits crushed who went home, not cut out to be knights. For those who made the (initial) cut, however, they were soon gathered to hear a speech.

Jagen, who had (mostly) recovered from his showdown with Genm, called out, "Prince Marth wishes to address everyone who passed the test. Sire, if you please."

"I humbly thank you all for coming," Marth commented.

"Ah, it's Prince Marth! He looks so majestic. So that's the face of the hero who saved the world. I love the stories about Prince Marth in the last war. How about you, Daniel?" Katarina asked.

"They were certainly interesting...but let's keep quiet so we don't disturb things…" Daniel replied.

"Oh, right…"

Marth then continued, "Everyone. I'm truly happy that so many came to help shoulder Altea's future. With the war over, peace has returned. However, peace isn't something we can simply take for granted: It is my duty, as ruler, to risk my life to protect it. Alone, I am powerless. So, everyone. From now on, I want you to lend me your power, as my knights."

Katarina called out, "Hear hear, Prince Marth! It was wonderful hearing Prince Marth speak, wasn't it, Daniel?"

"Sure...let's make sure to do our best then…" Daniel replied.

"Let's keep at it together!" Katarina replied.

* * *

 ***Camera switches over.***

 **M3: "And we're back. Quite an interesting chapter…"**

 **IceBite: "One thing I wonder is how my this-story counterpart was able to diminish the power of his attacks so they didn't severely injure anyone…"**

 **M3: "Perhaps he was skilled enough to know how to pull his kicks? He's not exactly 'normal' after all…"**

 **IceBite: "Tru dat…"**

 **M3: "Of course, he still ended up causing enough damage to Jagen that they had to get a replacement for him for the other recruits…"**

 **IceBite: "Yeah, then your guy pulled what he did, with that form… … …Forcing ANOTHER replacement to be brought..."**

 **M3: "Though Connor probably wouldn't have need to done that if he felt your guy managed to set the bar very high from he pulled off.."**

 **IceBite: *shrugs* "If they NEEDED to outdo my guy, NO ONE but our guys would have got in... … …"**

 **M3: "Thankfully, though other people did get in despite these two and their 'unique' performances."**

* * *

 **M3: "And that is really about it, given that we covered the main parts…"**

 **IceBite: "Although, there's also Katarina…Something tells me that, just like in Liberators, she's gonna be a big part of NMotT as well..."**

 **M3: "Yeah, I think that's a good assumption.."**

 ***A moment passes by.***

 **M3: "Now I think we covered everything important, right?"**

 **IceBite: "Not that I can think of…"**

 **M3: "Then we're see you later…"**

 ***Camera switches off.***


	3. Chapter 3

***Camera switches on.***

 ***In front of the camera is Triple M and Ice, sitting in the chairs waiting for the camera to start, which it already did.***

 **M3: *Finally seeing that the camera was on.* "Oh...Welcome back. I'm sure you all know who I am…"**

 **IceBite: "Ditto…"**

 **M3: "Not much to say for now, so I'll just start the chapter."**

 ***Camera switches over.***

 ***Chapter 3 starts.***

* * *

 **Arc 2: Knights in Training**

 **Chapter 3: Trial Run**

Being among the recruits who heard Marth's words, Connor knew he was closer in his goal to being a Knight. Of course, that meant he had to assigned to something and that ended up being a Platoon.

Heading to the location where they were told to meet up, Connor eventually found himself crossing paths with the pair that went ahead of him.

Thankfully for Connor, when they saw him, no odd looks were given. Connor chalked it up to the fact these two didn't hear about what he did when he was being tested.

As it became clear they were heading the same direction, Connor spoke up, "So which Platoon are you two assigned to?"

"7th Platoon," the girl in the pair replied.

"Same here," the young man added.

"That's good, because I'm assigned to 7th Platoon as well. Nice to meet you two." Connor politely responded.

"Nice to meet you too...I'm Daniel and this is Katarina," the young man commented.

"Oh right...I'm Connor." Connor retorted after he made sure to remember their names.

They continued heading towards the meeting location, but it was clear it was going to take a bit of time. Connor decided to pass it by saying, "Pardon, do you mind if I ask where you're from, Daniel?"

"...Any reason why?"

"I'm from a small village in Orleans...And well, I'm interested in learning where other people come from. I may find someone who's also from Orleans or maybe from some place I never heard of." Connor elaborated.

"...I'm from the newly forming empire to the north-west, the Imperium of Avalon," Daniel replied.

"Hmm...I never heard of that one before. Sounds like a nice place to be live in." Connor commented.

"Yeah, highly advanced too, far more than any other place I've seen here…" Daniel replied.

"Maybe I'll got there someday when I'm exploring the world later in my life. So, thanks for telling me about it." Connor retorted.

"So...let's find out who our fellow Platoon Members are…" Daniel said, as the others soon arrived.

Two of the three that approached were Cavaliers, the third an Archer. One of the Caveliers, one in blue armor, spoke, "I'm Luke! Or if you prefer, you can call me Luke, the Paladin of Dawn!"

"I am Roderick. It is a pleasure to meet you. So, is that everyone?"

"U-um... I'm a new recruit, too. My name is Ryan. I'm an archer."

Connor made sure to introduce himself again to the other three, while Daniel and Katarina did the same. And with that, the meeting was underway.

"It looks like that's all six of us... Well, what's the plan for today?" Daniel asked.

Katarina replied, "There was an order from Sir Jagen. Today's mission is to decide who the new commander will be."

"Commander? Gotcha! Well, I'll be commander if you guys all insist!" Luke spoke out.

"I didn't say anything of the sort yet, Luke." Connor replied back.

"Nobody's insisting anything, Luke…" Roderick agreed.

Katarina then spoke up, "Excuse me. I'd like to recommend Daniel."

Daniel's eyes widened. "Katarina?"

"Daniel is a really strong individual. And he didn't abandon me during the mock combat yesterday, even though I couldn't fight."

"Most...of my strength is in my gear, though…" Daniel admitted.

"You still didn't abandon me yesterday…" Katarina repeated.

"And even if you rely on gear, it's something you can work on. Speaking of which, what gear are you referring to, Daniel?" Connor commented before following up with a question.

"...Uhm...just my combat gear: each kind gives me certain abilities, and the variety I have lets me answer a variety of scenarios…" Daniel answered.

"... ...Wait, I think… You're the guy who defeated Jagen in that mock battle. I was the next guy who had to have a mock battle with the replacement." Connor said after hearing that and looking at Daniel again.

"Ah, I see…" Daniel replied, "If you know that, you must have seen my 'Genm' Identity… … ...Yeah, each set of gear gives me a different identity…"

"Well...Now that I know that, I'd think you be fine as a commander." Connor retorted.

"Alright then, I challenge him!" Luke declared, "Daniel, if you beat me, I'll cede the position to you."

"Huh? H-how has it come to this?" Katarina asked, shocked.

"Well, I'm not saying this to crush your spirit, Luke, but I don't think you'll be better than Daniel if you stick to challenging him." Connor said in response.

Luke...ignored him. "It's a challenge, man-to-man! Daniel, you're not afraid to fight me, are you?"

It wasn't Daniel that answered. "Don't be silly. Daniel won't lose to you," Katarina countered.

"So we'll decide with a battle. That'll let us see who's got the skill to be commander," Roderick stated. He and Luke left to get ready for the battle.

"Well...I'll just stick to watching from the sidelines. Good luck by the way, Daniel. You probably won't need it." Connor said as he moved away to stay out of the battle.

After Connor moved off, Katarina realized what she did. "I'm sorry, Daniel. That was selfish of me... But I couldn't stand hearing them make fun of you…"

Daniel sighed. "It's alright...From what I've seen of Luke so far, the only way to get a message into his thick skull is probably to beat it into there…"

"...That's a very...colorful way of thinking…" Katarina commented, "Anyways, our opponents are Luke and Roderick, and Connor's staying out of it...I guess that means that Ryan's on our team."

"Y-yes. I'll do my best," Ryan replied.

* * *

Soon, the two teams arrived at the designated area. Meanwhile, Connor sticked to be outside the boundaries of the area, where he could watch the battle without getting involved. This was somewhere near the middle of said area as well.

On the other side from Daniel, Katarina, and Ryan, Luke and Roderick planned out their plan of attack. "Luke, how should we go about this?"

Luke replied, "Roderick, you wait at the back. I'll fight alone! It's just Daniel and that kid, right? If that's all, I should be able to handle it. I'll show them my true strength."

"You're at it again...? Fine, have it your way. But I think underestimating your opponent will get you into trouble," Roderick replied.

Back on Daniel's side…

"So, are you going to use Genm again?" Katarina asked.

"Not exactly…" Daniel said, as he stepped towards Luke, and pulled out another Gashat.

"Daniel," Luke began, "I've heard rumors about you! Sir Jagen said that there was a recruit who stood out from the rest of us!"

"Yeah, so?"

"Yeah, that's right! And I bet you're hogging all the attention, overshadowing the rest of us! I'll beat you here to prove I'm the best! Prepare yourself!"

"Very well," Daniel said, as he held his Gashat like a gun, pointing it in Luke's direction…"But you asked for it…"…and pressed the button.

" **Bang Bang Shooting! (Upbeat military rock music)"**

The Bang Bang Shooting Title Screen appeared behind him and an energy wave like the one from yesterday appeared over the battlezone. Instead of Chocolate Blocks, however, the things spawned by the wave were blue metal barrels.

Hearing the device thing Daniel was using saying that and seeing the energy wave, Connor didn't feel like Luke was going to have a chance. Of course, he kept this to himself for the moment.

Meanwhile, Luke and Roderick got a little nervous: they remembered the armored warrior that defeated Jagen...and they began to realize they were challenging him now. Ryan was also a little nervous, but not as much.

Daniel then declared, "Henshin," and inserted the Gashat into his Driver.

" **Gashat! Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider!"**

A series of icons, depicting a bunch of faces, and he tapped the one in front of him, which was different this time, depicting a goggled face with a visor over one eye and a helmet on its head. The icon spun off and landing in front of him, and expanding, soon consuming his body. When it dispersed, armor was on him.

The resulting form resembled Genm Level 1...if Genm Level 1 had a helmet and a visor over his right eye. Daniel had become Kamen Rider Snipe, Level 1.

"Phase 2," Snipe announced...before flipping the lever on the Driver.

" **Gachan! Level Up! Ba-Ba-Bang! Bang-Ba-Bang! (Yow!) Bang Bang Shooting! (Go!) (Upbeat military rock music)"**

A 'screen' depicting a humanoid version of the new armor appeared and washed over him...revealing...

Just like Genm's transformation from Level 1 to Level 2, Snipe's also turned the deformed form into a proper humanoid form, while still keeping the notable features, in this case, the 'helmet' on Snipe's head, and the visor over his right eye. It also added a lime-green mantle hanging off of Snipe's right shoulder. Daniel had become Kamen Rider Snipe, Level 2.

Then a ring of energy appeared around Snipe, with an image of a kind of gun on it sliding along the ring.

" **Gashacon Magnum!"**

Snipe grabbed at the image...and the gun depicted in the image came into his hand.

"Kamen Rider Snipe...Shooting Gamer...Level 2…"

Luke charged...only to face a barrage from the Gashacon Magnum. The Cavalier was driven back by the attack, forced to re-evaluate his strategy.

Connor kept his focus on Snipe, seeing if there was a weakness that could be used against him. So far, not much...

Seeing an opening, Snipe removed his Gashat from his Driver...and inserted it into the Gashacon Magnum, while switching it to a rifle-like mode.

" **Zu Kyūn!"**

" **Kimewaza! Bang Bang Critical Finish!"**

Using the rifle, while still keeping the power down to non-lethal levels, Snipe fired on Luke, who was knocked down by the blast.

"Guah...?! I-impossible... The future hero, Luke, defeated…"

"As I thought, Luke couldn't win alone. I guess I'll have to fight, too," Roderick commented.

As he approached, though, Snipe turned, inserted the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat back into the Driver...and closed it, as he pulled out a new Gashat, which he then activated.

 **"Shakariki Sports! (Upbeat Rock Music)"**

He then...inserted this new Gashat into the Driver.

" **Gashat!"**

Finally hearing the name, Connor noted the name of the devices Daniel was using. He also was a bit taken back as this was the second one he was using so far. It made keeping track of potential weaknesses harder.

"Phase 3."

He then pulled the lever again…

" **Gachan! Level Up! Ba-Ba-Bang! Bang-Ba-Bang! (Yow!) Bang Bang Shooting! (Go!) (Upbeat military rock music) A Gacha! Shakariki! Shakariki! Bad Bad! Shaka to Riki to Shakariki Sports! (Upbeat Rock Song and Drum Bang)"**

The Gashat summoned a bicycle, which flew around Snipe, before attacking itself to his armor, with a sports bicycle helmet-like structure appearing on his head.

"Kamen Rider Snipe, Sports Shooting Gamer, Level 3…"

Roderick then said, "Daniel, I've heard the rumors about you as well. I need to see your ability firsthand, especially if you're to become the commander. I ask you this, as a fellow squire of Altea."

"...Okay, what's the point of the bike then?" Connor thought to himself after seeing the new appearance.

Snipe then charged, having switched the Gashacon Magnum back to handgun mode…

" **Ba Kyūn!"**

...And firing at Roderick, who dodged, trying to get close...that only served to make Daniel's (admittedly poor) aim that much better, and eventually, he had Roderick stunned. He then took the Shakariki Sports Gashat, and put it in the side slot of his Driver...before pressing the button…

" **Kimewaza! Shakariki Critical Strike!"**

Snipe then...removed one of the wheels from his armor, empowered it with energy (not much in order to avoid permanent injury, but enough to make the energy visible)...and threw it at Roderick. The wheel impacted...and caused an explosion, knocking Roderick and his horse backwards.

Snipe then closed the lever on his Driver and removed the Gashats.

" **Gashun."**

Then, he turned back to Daniel. "Well...looks like I win…"

"...Seems like he'll be effective against normal combatants. Though how would he do against someone like me?" Connor thought to himself as he entered the area to head towards Daniel.

* * *

Reaching Daniel first before Luke and Roderick, Connor ends up saying, "Congratulations on winning, Daniel."

"Thanks...just glad I didn't need to pull out the metaphorical big guns yet…" Daniel replied, "Would rather keep some things under wraps… … …"

"I can understand why...You'd definitely would be good as our commander after I saw that. Connor replied. "That being said though, I'd like to challenge you as well."

"...Why?" Daniel asked.

"Well, I'm not challenging you to be commander, that's for sure. But, I felt that the battle was one-sided...So, I'm stepping to see how you'd do against someone like me." Connor explained, but not being overconfident in his tone.

"...Ok… … ...what's different about you again? I...kinda didn't get the chance to watch your fight…" Daniel replied.

"...I'm a rather decent sword user. Other than that and a 'little' trick I do, not much…" Connor answered.

"...Alright...I guess we could do this…" Daniel replied, as he got his Bang Bang Shooting Gashat back at the ready.

"Oh, and tell Katarina and Ryan to please sit out for this one, okay? It's just the two of us for this battle." Connor made sure to say before he forgot.

* * *

The two went to the opposite sides of the area, as their platoon members stood at the sidelines in the middle.

Daniel once more repeated the process to become Kamen Rider Snipe, Level 2.

" **Bang Bang Shooting! (Upbeat military rock music)"**

" **Gashat! Gachan! Level Up! Ba-Ba-Bang! Bang-Ba-Bang! (Yow!) Bang Bang Shooting! (Go!) (Upbeat military rock music)"**

" **Gashacon Magnum!"**

Connor, meanwhile, equipped his sword he was lugging around and kept watch on Snipe...Waiting for him to attack first.

After a short while of waiting, Snipe shrugged. "You gonna do something, or what?"

"The same question could be asked to you my friend." Connor replied.

"I've got the ranged weapon: I don't really need to go anywhere: you're the guy with the melee weapon, and would have to approach me to attack…" Snipe replied.

"Fine...Just be ready." Connor warned...as he broke into a sprint and charged toward Snipe.

At that, Snipe began opening fire. His terrible aim didn't help as Connor closed the distance and dodged the projectiles headed his way.

Once close enough, Connor slashed his opponent and slashed again as he elegantly maneuvered around Snipe to avoid getting hit.

Snipe backed off, before switching the Gashacon Magnum to Rifle Mode.

" **Zu Kyūn!"**

He then backed off further, and began firing. His rate of fire diminished...but since the shots homed on their target, it didn't matter all too much.

Connor did his best to dodge, but the homing projectiles still ending up hitting him. The pain was all he needed to know as he sprinted towards Snipe again as he fired.

More projectiles hit, but Connor closes the distance yet again and rams the hilt of the sword into Snipe's weapon to disarm him. Following that, Connor lands more sword slashes on Snipe before he backs off slightly.

"Sunovabitch...didn't think I'd have to use this…" He then pulled out a new Gashat. This one gold, and with the depiction of a Dragon's head on top. He then pushed the button on the Gashat.

" **Drago Knight Hunter! Zed! (Upbeat Funk Rock Music)"**

"Phase 5," Snipe declared, as he closed the lever on his driver, inserted the Gashat, and pulled the lever again.

" **Gachan! Level Up! Ba-Bang-Bang! Bang-Ba-Bang! Yow! Bang Bang Shooting! A Gacha! Do-Do-Drago! Na-Na-Na-Kni~ght! Dra-! Dra-! Drago Knight Hunter! Zed!"**

A robotic-like dragon thing appeared, flew around, and then split apart, turning into a sword, a gun, a dragon head-like mantle/helmet, cuirass and pauldrons, and leg armor. Said armor and weapons attached to Snipe.

"Kamen Rider Snipe, Hunter Shooting Gamer, Level 5!" Snipe declared.

"Nice armor..." Connor commented as he charged and tired attacking Snipe again…

...This time his sword swipes being blocked by the sword now attached to Snipe's right arm, and then shot with the gun on his left.

Not expecting that, Connor took the brunt of the damage as he backed off...a lot weaker.

"...Good job so far, Daniel. Your gear...is able to account for my attack plan." Connor stated aloud.

"That's the beauty of Gashats: there's a game for every occasion…" Snipe replied.

"Well, I'm...going to say sorry in advance. It's time for my 'trick'..." Connor said as he sheathed his sword…

And...quickly changed into his Guardian form.

What Snipe saw was a tall, lanky creature with insectoid-like features, with 5 toes arranged like a hand's fingers. Its neck came up and forward, with the head mounted on the front of the neck.

"Hmmm...creature versus Dragon Hunter then...very well…" Snipe analyzed.

"Technically, it should be Guardian versus Dragon Hunter…" The Guardian replied...before he started channeling electrical energy, shifting its white colored parts into the darkish blue coloration.

Once ready, he fired off a strong blast of electricity into Snipe and it landed. Following that, the Guardian started moving to avoid getting picked off at range.

Snipe staggered at the hit. "Well...ain't that a kick in the head…" He then swung around...the tail on the armor growing into a full-sized dragon tail, which he swept towards Connor.

The tail ended up missing as Connor responded by channeling up again, this time going for a bit longer. With that, Conor dodged the tail in time again as he fired two electrical blasts to Snipe.

The blasts collided, as Connor advanced while he began channeling ice energy, as his body changed from the dark blue to this greenish icy coloration...

Seeing this, Snipe charged energy as well and waited… … …

As Connor finished channeling...coating his entire body in the ice energy and fired off a very strong blast of the element towards Snipe…

...Who retaliated by firing a massive stream of fire from the 'mouth' of the Dragon Fang, spraying it in Connor's general direction.

The fire ended up missing as Connor dodged...as his ice blast ended up hitting Snipe after that. It did a significant amount of damage, which Connor made sure to follow up on.

Removing the ice energy, Connor channels fire energy in its place while gain a red coloration and rushes towards Snipe to land a blast of fire energy up close.

The blast hits, finally bringing Snipe to the ground in defeat, undoing his transformation.

* * *

Connor removed the energy he was channeling and offers his hand to help Daniel up.

"I got to say...You put up a great fight. So, I thank you for letting this happen." Connor politely said as continued to hold out his hand.

Daniel sighed, before accepting the hand up. "I had more Gashats, but...REALLY didn't want to show my hand TOO much...was already pushing it by going Level 5…"

"It's fine...I was making sure I didn't hurt you too much with those attacks of mine. Though tell me if I overdid it, Commander Daniel." Connor replied back after he reverted back to his human form.

"Him?" Luke questioned, approaching, "Frankly, since you won, YOU should be the Commander!"

"Except I'm not going to. Daniel's still the Commander as far as I'm concerned…" Connor retorted. "After all, if we were really fighting he'd definitely win against me."

"What're you talking about? You beat him hands-down!" Luke replied.

Roderick then said, "He means if they were both fighting at full power: they were both holding back…"

"And even with Daniel here holding back, I was actually on my last ropes before I did my trick…So, take that as another reason why he's still Commander." Connor added.

Luke sighed. "...Alright…"

Katarina then approached. "So, Daniel...looks like you're Commander now…"

"Gah, but I don't get it! I was so confident in my skills! How did I wind up losing?!" Luke finally groaned.

"Because we didn't fight together. We took turns fighting Daniel one-on-one. That's why we lost to him," Roderick replied.

Ryan then spoke up. "Yeah, my brother once said the same thing... Even if we are weak individually, we can become stronger by working together with our friends."

Luke then commented, "...I see. I thought I could be the victor through my strength alone. But I guess I was wrong. Fighting together is far more important.."

"Luke... I'm so glad. You understand now," Katarina commented.

"Yeah, it's all clear to me! It looks like being the leader is more trouble than it's worth! So I'll leave this bothersome job to Daniel! I'm sure it'll be a joy working under him! Daniel, I'll be looking forward to your help!"

Katarina slumped. "...Does he really get it?"

* * *

Soon after that, Connor spoke up again.

"So… ...As a fellow platoon member, I'd like to ask a favor from everyone…If you all don't mind."

"What is it?" Daniel asked.

"Can...you quiet about...my trick? I..don't want word to get out about what I can do." Connor replied with a bit of nervousness.

Daniel sighed. "...Alright…"

Everyone else agreed as well, causing Connor to follow up saying, "I thank you all...Now, if anyone needs me, I'll be resting over there…The battle took a lot out of me."

And with that Connor departed...to a short distance away as he laid on the ground, taking it easy as he looks up to the sky.

Meanwhile, Daniel thought over what happened...to him, this was just a reminder that while he was powerful...there WERE probably things that COULD beat him out there...and he had to be ready for them… … …

* * *

 ***Camera switches over.***

 **M3: "Hmm...The second mock battle in this chapter was certainly something…"**

 **IceBite: "Yeah… … ...I guess…"**

 **M3: "I know they weren't fighting for real, but still the fact that Connor managed to 'defeat' Daniel is impressive to say at the least."**

 **IceBite: "... … ...Still kinda surprised he DID win…"**

 **M3: "Well, he did using his sword skills in the beginning and his trick at the end there…While your guy just relied on his equipment."**

 **IceBite: "Well, he could have easily used his Bugster abilities, but…" *shrugs* "Besides, ALL Kamen Riders primarily use their equipment at first, especially those like the original Ex-Aid who don't have any real combat experience…"**

 **M3: "So I take it that in-story you doesn't have real combat experience with using normal weapons? Cause there was a few points where he had some pretty bad aim…"**

 **IceBite: "Pretty much… … ...heck, it seems the only 'me's around these parts with ANY TRUE combat experience is Emperor Mitchell and Dark Prelate Mitchell… … ...Not sure if Farseer Mitchell really counts, to be honest…"**

 **M3: "Maybe with him being a Knight in 7th Platoon, he'll get the combat experience he needs…"**

* * *

 **M3: *Moving on.* "Of course, another thing on my mind is Connor asking everyone in 7th Platoon to be quiet about his Guardian form…"**

 **IceBite: "Yeah, didn't a bunch of recruits already witness it when he fought Arran? Not to mention Arran himself, for that matter…"**

 **M3: "Well, chances are that's why he ended up in 7th Platoon with Daniel. As for the recruits and everyone else, they may have not really said anything about it given what happened before Connor went up."**

 **IceBite: "A guy donning strange armor, or a guy turning into some kind of creature… … ...part of me still thinks Connor's earned his fair share of attention…"**

 **M3: "If that's the case, then he'll probably try to play it low key till the attention fades off. After all, even your guy didn't know about the details with Connor's mock fight with Arran. So chances are word hasn't gotten out that FAST yet…"**

 **IceBite: "Maybe… … …I mean, I know my guy doesn't know the details, but MAYBE the attention will fade..."**

 **M3: "We'll just have to see how that turns out…"**

* * *

 **M3: *Starts wrapping it up with, "And I think that is it. Anything else you want to say, Ice?"***

 **IceBite: "Not that I can think of…"**

 **M3: "Then 'we' will see you later…"**

 ***Camera turns off.***


	4. Chapter 4

***Camera switches on.***

 ***In front of the camera is Triple M and Ice. Both of them are looking to the left beyond the camera's view before they turn back to look at the camera.***

 **M3: *Start with, "And welcome back. I'm M3…"***

 **IceBite: "And I'm IceBite…"**

 **M3: "Before we start the chapter, we would like to introduce two individuals that you will be seeing later." *Looks to the left* "Gentlemen, you can introduce yourselves now."**

 ***M3 and Ice move a bit, allowing the individuals to be in front of the camera as well.***

* * *

 ***One of the two individuals looks like the Connor from the story, wearing some light attire matching the era of time depicted in it.***

 ***The other resembles the Daniel from the story, wearing modern attire and a Gamer Driver…***

 **Guardian Connor: *Looking to the camera* "Hello, I'm Connor Thomas, or Guardian Connor for the time being."**

 **Bugster Daniel: "And I'm Daniel Mitchell, but just call me Bugster Daniel...or Graphite the 2nd, if you're feeling up to it…"**

 **M3: "Thank you two for introducing yourselves." *Gives them a cue to leave.***

 ***The two NMotT characters shortly depart from the camera's view after that.***

 **M3: "Of course, you can look forward to seeing those two give commentary once everything is ready."**

 **IceBite: "Until then...Triple-M and I will still be doing it…"**

 **M3: "Anyway, let's get to the chapter."**

 ***Camera switches over.***

 ***Chapter 4 starts.***

* * *

 **Arc 2: Knights in Training**

 **Chapter 4: Simulated Skirmish**

The next day, the 7th Platoon headed out and met with Jagen. "The 7th Platoon and its commander, Daniel, are all present and accounted for, yes? From today forth, you will train together as a team in your bid to become fully-fledged knights. The first half of your training will focus on developing your practical skills. Without further ado, I will introduce the senior knight who is to be your instructor."

A man in red armor stepped forward. "I am Cain, the knight in charge of your practical training! To hone your practical skills, we will have a contest in the form of combat. If you let your guard down, it won't be just an injury you'll be walking home with!"

"Even amongst the Altean knights, Cain is one of our strongest men. You must all become strong enough to earn his approval," Jagen commented. With that, Cain began leading the 7th away.

While they were traveling, Connor made sure to keep pace with Daniel as he ended up saying quietly to him, "Do you think Cain knows about what the two of us can do?"

Daniel shrugged. "Dunno...no telling just how far word spread...heck, everyone in the Altean Knights, recruit or veteran, might know…"

"Guess we'll see soon…" Connor noted back in response as he kept pace.

* * *

Once they reached a forested area, Cain began talking again. "Well then, let's begin today's training! Your enemies will consist of us Altean knights, as well as brave warriors whom I am proud to call friends. The opponents are determined by the ability of each platoon. 7th Platoon, your opponent is…"

At that point, a Pegasus Knight arrived. "My squires, my friends; please go easy on me," she commented.

Katarina immediately gushed, "Oh, it's Princess Caeda! Prince Marth's fiancee! She's so pretty... I feel nervous at the thought of fighting her…"

"As do I, but we have to get past this nervousness in order to get the most out of our training." Connor retorted to Katarina.

" **Taddle Quest! (Medieval-Styled Song)"**

The group turned to Daniel, who already had his Driver on, and a Gashat in hand. The Taddle Quest Title Screen appeared behind him and an energy wave appeared, as per usual. This time, however, treasure chests were spawned by the energy wave.

"Guess Daniel is not going low key from here on out…" Connor thought to himself as he made sure to locate his sheathed sword on his back.

Caeda watched Daniel closely, as she remembered the armored warrior that defeated Jagen...and this young man was looking similar...

Daniel inserted the Gashat, but this time, didn't wait to go Level 1 before saying, "Advancing to Level 2!" and pulling the lever.

" **Gachan! Level Up! (Medieval-styled song) Taddle Meguru! Taddle Meguru! Taddle Quest~!"**

The icons appeared again, but this time, Daniel reached out to the left, and tapped the icon there, which resembled a knight's helmet. The icon expanded and the resulting armor...resembled a thin suit of knight's armor, although the type of knight would be recognized better by Daniel and Connor, due to it more resembling a knight from their world's medieval times, than a knight of the world they're in. The armor also had cyan blue parts, along with black.

"Kamen Rider Brave...Quest Gamer...Level 2…" Daniel declared.

Then a ring and icon, akin to the one that summoned the Gashacon Magnum appeared...only this time, it summoned the-

" **Gashacon Sword!"**

Said sword resembled a plastic toy sword depicting fire on the blade.

"Alright...let's get to it…" Brave declared.

"Interesting, you certainly have a level of style…" Caeda mused, before saying, "Let us see if you've got the ability. Talys's mercenaries shall fight you first."

* * *

A small group of Talys mercenaries, Mercenaries and Fighters, took to the field, at least one soldier for each of them, arrived.

The 7th charged forward, each taking on an opponent, except for Brave and Ryan, who teamed up. Although, two of their enemies, a Mercenary and a Fighter, teamed up against them.

Connor unsheathed his sword, landing a solid slash on his Mercenary opponent. A attack sent by them ended up missing as Connor dodged. On the followup, Connor landed a harder slash, bringing his opponent to the ground, unable to fight.

Luke and Roderick handled the opponents they got fairly well as they helped get attention off Connor as he fought another Mercenary by himself.

Meanwhile, Brave and Ryan were fighting their opponents, with Brave staying in the front while Ryan stayed behind. The two mercenaries double-teamed Brave, but were having difficulty penetrating his armor. Finally, Brave declared, "I've had enough!" He then removed the Taddle Quest Gashat from his Driver, and pressed a button on the Gashacon Sword.

" **Ko Chīn!"**

The sword blade rotated, and the fire on the blade turned to ice. Then, he inserted the Taddle Quest Gashat into the slot on the sword and pressed the other button.

" **Taddle Critical Finish!"**

Brave rushed forward and slashed the enemies, freezing them solid...Seeing as they were officially defeated, he pressed the first button on the sword again.

" **Ka Chīn!"**

Then, after removing the Gashat and returning it to the driver, he began pressing the special attack button on the sword to help melt the ice on the Talys Mercenaries… … …

… … ...It took the rest of the battle to thaw them out… … ...and they were _not_ pleased…

While that happened, Connor took down another Mercenary down with his sword before it became apparent that the all of the Talys Mercenaries were defeated.

That's when another person joined the training fight…

"So, a myrmidon, then?" Caeda asked, "No...wait, you look like that person I've heard who changed into some unknown creature. That is you, right?"

"Sorry Caeda, I think you must be confusing me for someone else...I'm just a myrmidon." Connor lied as he got his sword ready.

She took his answer and just replied, "Then show me what you can do with that sword of yours!" before she got ready to fight.

The Pegasus Knight attacked first with her lance, only to end up missing Connor as he dodged out of the way in time. Connor followed up with an aimed slash on his opponent, landing the attack.

They exchange attacks again as Connor didn't end up getting hit, but Caeda did instead. And Connor struck again, managing to defeat Caeda on his third and last attack in their fight.

"Ngh..!" emerged out from her as she ended up falling off her steed following the defeating blow landing on her. The lance she was using ends up away from her hand, prompting Connor to sheathe his sword…

As he retrieved the lance and offered a hand to help to Caeda up if she needed it.

"I believe that you did well, despite me winning. Of course, I'm not used to battling against flying knights…So thank you for challenging me." Connor politely commented.

The Peagsus Knight took his hand to help back up before he also made sure to hand her lance back over.

It wasn't long before the rest of the 7th caught up.

"That was a thrilling fight. You are the first squires to have bested me in combat. Promise me that you'll become knights worthy of helping Marth."

"That's what I hope to achieve, Princess Cadea." Connor retorted.

"We'll do our best," Daniel replied, nodding.

"If you ever need help during the practical training, do call on me. And I'll fight, but as your companion," Caeda offered.

"I think from all of us, we thank you for the offering and companionship." Connor politely said back, "But something tells me we may not be able to accept it, or can we actually?"

Katarina then replied, "What should we do? I know, how about we ask Sir Jagen?"

* * *

Once they found him, the 7th Platoon conversed with Jagen about Caeda's offer.

"I have no qualms about your proposal. You may borrow the help of friends if they offer as much."

"What a relief. I'm certain Princess Caeda will make a reliable ally," Katarina commented.

"I'm just not seeing the point of having someone important as Caeda fighting alongside us. Aren't we trying to not rely on others in our training at first?" Connor asked.

"Hmph. Don't tell me you're still in the dark about Prince Marth's method of fighting during the War of Shadows?" Jagen retorted.

"Unfortunately, I am not..." Connor noted back.

"I'm familiar," Daniel replied, "The League led by Prince Marth didn't just consist of Altea: It went beyond the frontiers of nationality, and included friend and foe alike…"

"Yes. Our victory was not just the accomplishment of us Altean knights. Overcoming status and position; being able to fight together as equals... That is how Prince Marth fights. No matter when an ally came to our side, they could instantly join the battle with us. That is also a necessary skill for an Altean knight."

"Ah...I see. The training is more than individual improvement, but also group improvement from being open to accept help from wherever it may come from." Connor commented as he interpreted what he heard.

"If we can combine our strengths when we fight, I'm sure we can achieve anything. Right?" Katarina asked.

Daniel nodded. "Exactly…"

* * *

It was night time, and the rest of the 7th Platoon was asleep… … ...except for Daniel. As a Bugster, a being of pure data, he was capable of lasting for long periods of time without sleep.

He wasn't able to sleep easy, anyways...And seeing as he'd slept yesterday, he'd decided to use his link to his Blackspore to get some work done, not to mention telepathically check up on his clone while he was working.

"Pardon, you doing alright Commander Daniel?" Connor asked as he rose from his bed to see Daniel still awake.

"Hmmm? Oh, Connor, hey...Yeah, I'm fine…"

"Hard to sleep knowing you're away from home?" Connor guessed as he tried to figure out what Daniel was doing.

Daniel sighed. "You have NO idea…"

"No, I think I do have a idea of what you mean..." Connor said back. "I miss being back home as well…"

"Right...you said you were from Orleans…" Daniel replied.

"Except...I'm not actually from there and it's not even my real home…"

Daniel raised an eyebrow at that. "What...do you mean?"

"I mean, if you say Avalon is advanced, I expect it to not be as advanced as where I am really from." Connor retorted as his answer.

"Really? And how advanced is that?" Daniel asked, scoffing a bit.

"Advanced enough where every person can have access to devices powered by electricity without having to be physically connected to anything, images you and everyone else can see, and weapons that make bows look ancient and ineffective..." Connor answered back.

As Connor said that, Daniel's eyes widened, shocked...but with a glint of understanding in his eyes...as though he knew what Connor was talking about, as he weakly replied, "...We...are working...on stuff...slightly...more advanced...than...that…"

"Are you really sure about that? Earth-I mean the world-place where I'm from is about as advanced as it can get."

Daniel sighed. "I caught those slip-ups...and… … ...I'd...know if I the nation I'm linked to currently was getting more advanced, however slightly, than my own homeworld…" he said.

"Then do you mind me asking where you're really from?" Connor asked, getting curious about Daniel now.

Daniel replied, "My homeworld's name: Earth…and I know my tech is getting more advanced than it's due to a fictional series from it known as 'Warhammer 40,000'... … ...Some of the tech is from there..."

"... ...Wait, you mean that you're… ...You're from my world?" Connor replied. "Do...you know what a 'Video Game' is in relation to words like 'Borderlands', 'Smash', 'Fire', and 'Emblem'?"

"... … ...Yes…" Daniel replied.

"... ...I...can't...believe it. We're from...the same world. Not to mention… ...The same time period…" Connor said agast. "... ...Do you happen to know where...we are? Because this is clearly not 'our' world..."

"The same world as Fire Emblem Awakening...only 2000 years before…" Daniel stated, "...If you know what that is…"

"I do... … ...And that explains...a lot actually. I knew I was somewhere when I heard and saw Prince Marth, but not exactly where…" Connor replied.

Daniel nodded. "So...now you get how advanced the Imperium is?"

"I do… ...But now I got something else on my mind." Connor said before he sighed. "... ...Do you have powers as well?"

Daniel nodded. "Yes… … ...I was even turned into something 'not human anymore'... … ...specifically, a Bugster… … ...I'd prefer if you kept that secret…"

"And I'd prefer if you did the same for me… ...After all, that 'little' trick of mine…specially referred as a Guardian...is my real form instead of what you see now."

"My current form is also a disguise, but I usually only reveal my Bugster form when needed… … …" Daniel replied.

"Same here...Except I'm trying to not rely on it."

"Yeah, that's part of the reason for me using my Kamen Rider gear: saving my true form as a last resort…"

Connor went quiet for a bit till he said, "...Pardon...you said 'Kamen Rider'...right?"

"Yeah...it's well known in Japan, as far as I know, and some Americans also like it, me included… … ...even if I didn't know Japanese before I came here…" Daniel replied.

"...It's kind of funny...The only reason I recognize 'Kamen Rider' is because an acquaintance of mine called himself 'Kamen Rider Nexus' and some other unique names during the time I've worked with him." Connor noted, thinking back to then.

At the mention of 'Kamen Rider Nexus', Daniel's eyes widened.

"...Do you happen to know the person behind all that stuff?"

"...To quote Obi-Wan Kenobi, 'Of course I know him: he's me.'"

"... ...Wait, you're-" Connor paused as his eyes widened. "...Should have gone with my gut when I heard about 'Imperium of Avalon' and 'Daniel Mitchell'...It's you, IceBite."

"... … ...And now I have a sneaking suspicion you're MarkMartinMagma M3…" Daniel replied.

"Yes.. ...I am who you think I am. And… ...It's good to know someone like you is here as well because I barely have an idea of what's going on." Connor admitted.

"Don't worry: I played the game this time period is based on...well, a translated version of it, since the game was only released in Japan...basically, we arrived a short period of time after Shadow Dragon…" Daniel explained.

"And we'll be going through the events following that one?"

Daniel replied, "Following Shadow Dragon? Yes. Good thing too: I don't remember that one all too well…never played Shadow Dragon..."

"But you still know about 'Prince Marth', the other Altean Knights, and people like 'Katarina', right?"

"Yes…" Daniel nodded.

"That's good...But that being said, is there anything we should worry about that may come up if events unfold as normal?" Connor asked, a bit worried due to not knowing as much.

"... … ...I'm taking it as my responsibility… … ...but keep an eye on Katarina when you're in the same room as her… … …"

"...Do I even want to know what you mean?"

"... … ...You'll see later… … ...Like I said, I'm taking responsibility for it… … ...more specifically trying to avert it… … …" Daniel explained.

"Then, I'll stick to whatever I'm doing at the moment if that's the case…" Connor replied before he yawns. "Of course...I'm going to be asking more questions from here on out….Given that we ended up here as whatever we are…"

Daniel nodded. "Alright… … …" He sighed. "So… … ...what now?"

"I think I'll try to go back to sleep. I suggest you do the same, but you don't have to…" Connor replied.

"Yeah, I _literally_ don't have to… … …" Daniel chuckled.

"Then maybe you can share why that's the case...later… …" Connor said, before he drifted off to sleep.

Daniel nodded, as he went back to what he was doing before… … ...along with another project he was working on… … ...

* * *

 ***Camera switches over.***

 **M3: "And that's the chapter. Nice to see that they are getting trained now…"**

 **IceBite: "Yeah...although who knows when the next bump in the road will occur…"**

 **M3: "Well, when that times comes, they'll be more prepared…"**

* * *

 **M3: *Moving on* "Also in this chapter, we get to see what Connor's combat style and attire is based on. That being a myrmidon."**

 **IceBite: "And Daniel shows ANOTHER Kamen Rider identity...Damn, he must have the whole Ex-Aid Roster under his belt…"**

 **M3: "And both of them sparred against the Talys Mercenaries and Caeda, with Connor being the main one to spar against the latter…."**

 **IceBite: "Yeah, because Daniel froze some of the mercenaries solid and had to spend the rest of the battle thawing them out…"**

 **M3: *Points out* "Though that did seem a bit excessive, mind you…"**

 **IceBite: *shrugs* "Talk to him about it, not me…"**

* * *

 **M3: *Going onto something else* "Of course, the last part to talk about is the conversation at night near the end..."**

 **IceBite: "Yup: they finally know they recognize each other...and Daniel shows he can still operate his stuff even from afar…"**

 **M3: "Plus the admission from both of them that their human forms are just disguises and the Bugster and Guardian identities are their 'real' forms, respectfully."**

 **IceBite: "Which are-...Guardians ARE antagonistic, right?"**

 **M3: "Well, yeah, they are part of the Borderlands 1 and Pre-Sequel's variety of enemies, except they show up way later…"**

 **IceBite: "So, both Daniel and Connor are using the powers of two antagonistic groups in the respective series of the groups, but for good instead, then…"**

 **M3: "Which they seem to be doing so far…"**

* * *

 **M3: "And I think that's about it. Anything else to add, Ice?"**

 **IceBite: *shrugs* "Not that I can think of…"**

 **M3: "Then we'll see you later when the next chapter is up."**

 ***Camera turns off.***


	5. Chapter 5

***Camera turns on.***

 ***In front of the camera, sitting in the chairs is Triple M and Ice. The camera's view changes slightly as it turns left for some reason.***

 **M3: *Looking past the camera.* "Hey, you mind turning the camera a bit to the right?"**

 ***The camera turns a bit to the right, getting the view at its default position.***

 **M3: *Still looking past the camera.* "Thank you. Now please leave the room, okay? We need to record."**

 ***Some noise can be heard as whoever was behind the camera left it and went into a nearby room.***

* * *

 **M3: *Looks at Ice* "So, are you ready?"**

 **IceBite: "As ready as I'll ever be…"**

 ***M3 looks to the camera, seeing it was recording the whole time.***

 **M3: *Cues Ice that the camera was on.* "And welcome back, I'm M3..."**

 **IceBite: "And I'm IceBite…"**

 **M3: "Sorry about that folks, it seems the new camera man I hired accidently hit the button to turn it on too early."**

 **IceBite: *grumbles a little***

 **M3: "Of course, we'll just continue on since it was just a small mistake."**

* * *

 **M3: *Looks to his co-commentator.* "Anything you want to bring up before we start this chapter?"**

 **IceBite: "Not that I can think of…"**

 **M3: "Okay, then I'll just start the chapter."**

 ***Camera switches over.***

 ***Chapter 5 starts.***

* * *

 **Arc 2: Knights in Training**

 **Chapter 5: Arrows and Unity**

The night passed and the sun rose in the sky, bringing with it a new day. The 7th Platoon then met up as they awaited for Cain to arrive to bring them to the next training regiment.

Of course, there was one member missing at the moment and that was Daniel. As the group's commander, his absence would be a problem if Cain arrived before he did.

So, left with not much to do at the moment, they waited for Daniel to show up.

Katarina ended up wandering off after a bit to go see if she could do something for the 7th, leaving everyone else to twindle with their thumbs or think of something in their minds to pass the time.

Luke certainly did the latter as he sighs out loud, getting everyone's attention.

"What's wrong, Luke?" Ryan asked first.

"Don't you think it's a crying shame that there aren't any cute and caring clerics around?" Luke retorted.

"W-what do you mean...?"

"Well, a knight thrives on romance, right? Like if I were wounded in battle, and a lovely cleric came to my aid…" Luke elaborated before he looks to Connor, who was not really paying attention.

"Hey Connor, If we had a cleric like that with us, I bet we'd all fight twice as hard!" Luke said as a follow up, hoping he'd be agreed with.

"...Oh, I don't think we need the romance to go with a cleric. In fact, it may just be good to have any healer here among us in case we need one. Of course since you brought it up Luke, we're going to have to address the fact we're going to need some assistance in finding one willing to join us." Connor retorted.

It was then after Connor's long reply that Katarina returned with someone in tow. Everyone but Luke was unable to see the other person as Katarina started talking.

"Connor, everyone, please listen. I bring good news. They've found us someone who can support our platoon! It appears we might be joined by a healer."

Hearing that excited Luke, causing him to move by everyone to see who the healer was as he said, "She's finally here! My lovely cleric! Out of my way! Let me at her!"

His enthusiasm plummeted once he was able to see who the 'cleric' really was…

...An older, bald, male wearing robes and carrying a staff with him.

The older male spoke up saying to everyone, "Pleased to meet you! I am Wrys, a humble curate. I cannot fight, but this staff I carry can heal your wounded."

"..." was the response that came from Luke as he looked at Wrys.

"I take you know that this is 7th Platoon right?" Connor asked Wyrs.

"Yes, yes, I heard the whole thing from Sir Jagen. If you like, I could lend you my services as a healer." Wyrs replied, before his attention shifted to Luke.

...Oh my, has something terrible happened? Your face looks awfully pale... Have you been taken by illness, my boy?"

Luke didn't even respond.

"Luke is fine. It's just that he expected to have a female cleric offer their help, but I'm sure he'll be fine with you helping us out." Connor politely said, not beating around the bush.

Luke continued to remain silent as his face still looked pale.

"Pay no heed to Luke; we're all fine. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Wrys." Katarina said in a followed response to Luke's silence.

Soon, a black and purple figure rode into the courtyard… … ..riding a lime green and pink bicycle...When he got up, he removed a Gashat from the Kimewaza Slot of the Driver.

" **Gashun!"**

The bike he had then disappeared, before Genm removed his Gashat from his Driver, turning back into Daniel. "Sorry I'm late, personal emergency came up, had to deal with it…"

Katarina asked, worriedly, "Is everything alright?"

Daniel nodded. "Yes, everything's fine…"

"Nice to see you here, Commander Daniel." Connor replied simply. "Thankfully you showed up before Cain did."

Daniel nodded. "Yeah...that's good...let's just wait for him to get here…"

It didn't take long for that to happen. Soon, Cain arrived. Once everyone was listening, Cain announced, "Well then, let's continue the combat training. Everyone, you had better be prepared! I've decided that you will have a rather unusual instructor for today's practical training."

* * *

When the group arrived, Cain announced, "This is General Jeorge, who is visiting from the kingdom of Archanea."

"I came to instruct Gordin in archery, but once I heard your story, my curiosity was piqued, to say the least. So I asked a big favor: to be allowed to take part," Jeorge commented.

Katarina then said, "Sir Jeorge... A true master of the bow and arrow, they call him greatest archer on the continent. Daniel, do your best!"

Daniel nodded, and grabbed two Gashats and activated them.

" **Bakusou Bike! (Upbeat Rock & Roll Music)"**

" **Giri Giri Chambara! (Shamisen strum)"**

Daniel spun once, before declaring, "Henshin." He then inserted the Gashats.

" **Gashat! Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider!"**

Then, the ring of icons appeared again. This time, a different one showed up in front of him, and rather than poking it… … ...he roundhouse kicked it (somewhat clumsily).

The resulting form resembled the deformed Level 1 forms they'd seen before, but this one had handlebars on its head, a wheel attached to each arm, a yellow mouth, and what appeared to be a spiking pink mohawk.

He then flipped the lever on the driver.

" **Gachan! Level Up! (Upbeat Rock & Roll Music) Bakusou Dokusou Gekisou Bousou Bakusou Bike! A Gacha! Giri-Giri-Giri-Giri Chambara!"**

The resulting armor was bulky, bright yellow with some black and gold, and a gold mask.

"Kamen Rider Lazer...Level 3!" he declared, pulling out a weapon that somewhat resembled a bow...or two sickle or kama stuck together…Said weapon was the Gashacon Sparrow.

"Level 3 Lazer...Another one like Snipe." Connor noted in his mind as he readied to unsheathe his sword if he needed to.

"Let's get through the enemy...keep your wits about you…" Lazer pointed out, before ordering, "Engage!" Then, he charged, and the others spread out, Luke, Roderick, and Ryan taking on their own foes, while Wrys kept back out of the line of fire.

Most of the enemies on the field were Fighters and Mercenaries, just like the last confrontation.

Connor engaged against a foe as well, attacking one of the Fighters with his sword. Given that swords had an advantage against those armed with axes, Connor wiped the floor with the Fighter.

With one down, Connor advanced to challenge an Mercenary. The foe attacked first, missing as Connor dodged in the nick of time. Connor replied by landing an aimed slash before striking again with a harder slash.

The Mercenary fell, unable to fight as Connor kept his blade ready as he made sure to attract more foes that he could handle by himself.

Soon, Lazer closed with Jeorge's position. Jeorge announced, "I am Jeorge, a bow knight of Archanea. Let me see how you fare in battle."

He then fired his bow at Lazer, upon whom, the arrows just bounced off… … …

"...My turn…" Lazer announced, before removing the Giri Giri Chambara Gashat, and inserting it into the Gashacon Sparrow. Then, he pulled a trigger.

" **Kimewaza! Giri Giri Critical Finish!"**

The result was a hailstorm of energy arrows firing at Jeorge, his energy held back so the damage wouldn't be fatal. Either way, though… … …

"...That was magnificent…" Jeorge was defeated.

Soon, everyone managed to meet up with Lazer, as Jeorge got up again.

"Not bad at all. That was a splendid fight. You, what is your name?"

"Daniel Mitchell…"

"Daniel...I'll remember that name. I'm afraid I cannot join your cause, but…" He turned to his side, where another, younger archer stood. "Gordin, could you go in my stead?"

"Yes sir. I'll gladly fill in for you," Gordin replied.

Jeorge then turned towards Daniel again. "Daniel, you are someone I'd like to fight alongside one day. I look forward to the day we can meet again."

* * *

After the battle, the group met up with Cain again.

"Today's training is now over. With that, I shall give you an interim report," he stated.

"Interim report? So, you were tracking our progress?" Daniel asked.

"Exactly," Cain replied, "From the very first test until now, I have evaluated your manner of combat. The more of your allies that have been injured and forced to withdraw, the poorer your score. Get ready to listen up!"

"Yes, sir."

"Commander Daniel of the 7th Platoon! Of the twenty junior knight platoons, you place...First! Wonderful work, Daniel! You are most talented!

"A-amazing! We did it! We did it, Daniel!" Katarina cheered.

"Congratulations, Commander Daniel." Connor quickly added added with some enthusiasm.

"But don't let your guard down. Placing first doesn't give you an excuse to start slacking off. That is all! You may return to the castle!" Cain chided.

* * *

Daniel was spending some time away from the 7th Platoon's Chambers, thinking about what to do about multiple things, most notably two things: one of his major projects, and what to do about Katarina-

"Hello Daniel, how are you faring at this moment?" Connor called out as he approached his friend.

Daniel turned to him. "Fine...just contemplating some stuff...needed to be alone for a bit…"

"I can understand what you mean, I got thoughts that concern me every now and then…"

"Oh my... You are junior knights, are you not?" came a voice. The two turned to see a young woman with blue hair, the same hue as Marth's.

"Yes, since both of us are in the process to become Altean Knights. But who are you, if you don't mind me asking?" Connor replied. "Oh, I almost forgot, this is Daniel and my name is Connor."

The young woman replied, "I am Elice. Marth's elder sister."

"I apologize for any lack of manners on my part. I didn't know you were Prince Marth's elder sister." Connor replied calmly.

"It's alright. Connor, Daniel...I think it's very admirable that you've come to help Marth."

"It's an honor to do so…" Daniel replied.

"I also find it to be an honor with serving under one called 'The Hero King' by his own people." Connor replied.

""The Hero King"... you say? It does seem that our people have grown fond of calling him that. But truth of the matter is that Marth... Marth is just a weak, vulnerable child…"

"Pardon...You're saying that Prince Marth is weak?" Connor said back, not expecting that last part.

"Yes. Of course, he was the hero who triumphed in the battle against the Shadow Dragon. However, behind his heroic face, Marth is an idealistic child who firmly clings on to his beliefs. And as you too must know, the real world... cannot be saved with just ideals," Elice explained.

"...Can't really argue with that…" Daniel replied, sighing.

Elice continued "Even as we speak, somewhere unknown to us, our peoples' lives are being lost... Marth cannot save those people."

"I see what you mean...Even among the best of kings and rulers, they are still human. They are not powerful godly beings and even they have limits like everyone else." Connor said back in a solemn tone.

Elice nods. "Yes. Precisely. Most people realize this and can come to terms with that reality. But Marth cannot do that... He truly thinks that he can save everyone. In war, losing just one companion is unbearable for him... He suppresses his feelings with all his willpower, but I know that inside, his heart breaks and bleeds…"

The duo nods to her.

"In this cruel world, it will become increasingly difficult for him to continue to hold those ideals... Connor, Daniel, if some day you two should achieve knighthood... Please, protect him somehow and keep his ideals safe…"

Elice then left, leaving the two alone.

* * *

"Well, I know I will do that...If I do become a Altean Knight." Connor said, still sounding solemn.

Daniel nodded. "Same… … …"

After a moment, Connor grins as a image appears in his mind. "... … ...How fitting actually. A 'Guardian' that becomes an actual protector for a person instead of a location."

Daniel nods, "And since this world, I originally saw as a video game, fitting that a being born of video games now has a role here…"

"Of course, we're more than human...But on that same token, I don't expect us to save every life as well…" Connor admitted as he switched to a neutral look. "...Yet, there's also nothing stopping us from doing the best we can towards achieving it…"

"Amen to that," Daniel replied.

"Of course, if we plan to work together on that, I'll have to use more tricks and skills hidden beyond my sleeves." Connor noted.

Daniel nodded. "And soon, I'll even have to use my Base True Form…something I've been trying to avoid… … ...Meh, I've got some alternatives before I do that…"

"That's right...You said you were a 'Bugster'. Which unfortunately...I have no idea what that entails…"

"Same thing for me and you being a 'Guardian'..." Daniel countered.

"Then it may be the time we actually talk about what we can 'really' do…" Connor retorted as he started getting ready to leave.

"I'd rather keep some things close to my chest...you know, have some cards to play if things go south…" Daniel replied.

The two then departed back to the 7th Platoon's Chambers, as Connor also thought about which cards he was willing to show…

If they were going to be needed at all…

* * *

 ***Camera switches over.***

 **M3: "And that was the chapter. Anything you want to start us off with Ice?"**

 **IceBite: "...It's official: Daniel has most, if not ALL, of the Ex-Aid roster…"**

 **M3: "You mean there's still more?"**

 **IceBite: "He's so far demonstrated Genm, Snipe, Brave, and NOW Lazer...all we're missing is Ex-Aid and Para-DX of the main Riders...then we have Poppy, Cronus, and Fuma..."**

 **M3: *Quickly comments, "The only one I didn't hear of before is Fuma...But we're getting sidetracked. Anything else you want to bring up?"***

 **IceBite: "Hmmm...not that I can think of right off the bat…"**

* * *

 **M3: *Responds with, "Well, thankfully I do. I find it interesting that Daniel almost ended up being late to the meetup earlier in the chapter."***

 **IceBite: *shrugs* "Probably relating to the other stuff he was working on…"**

 **M3: "Well, despite that, the 7th ended up getting placed first in that report from Cain, so good for them."**

 **IceBite: "Right after the battle with Jeorge…"**

 **M3: "Which is also where Daniel transforms into Lazer as we mentioned earlier…"**

* * *

 **M3: *Moving onto another topic.* "Of course, there was also that little part with Elice at the end there…"**

 **IceBite: "Yeah...there's that…"**

 **M3: "A little bit about one of the follies with a character such as Marth, that even as legendary as he is, he's still one person."**

 **IceBite: "Yeah, that's true…"**

 ***A moment of silence passes by.***

 **M3: "Thankfully, Connor and Daniel are going to be there for whatever happens next if they do become Altean Knights."**

 **IceBite: "May actually achieve that, if they keep in first like they are…"**

* * *

 **M3: "I'm out of things to talk about. Anything else you can add, Ice?"**

 **IceBite: "Not at the moment…"**

 **M3: "Then that will be it for now. See you later in the next chapter."**

 ***Camera turns off.***


	6. Chapter 6

***Camera turns on.***

 ***In front of the camera is…***

 ***The camera gets taken off its tripod stand and a small cloth gets placed over its lens in the front and wiped around a few times.***

 ***The cloth gets removed as the camera is placed back on the tripod as it was.***

 ***In front of the camera is...Just a big smudge that is obscuring the view as it points towards M3 and Ice sitting on the chairs.**

 **M3: *Getting ready for the commentary till he hears something from the camera man.* "And that's...What? The camera is having a problem?"**

 ***The camera man points out the smudge on the lens and the fact the camera was on.***

 **IceBite: *groans***

 **M3: *Moves out of his chair and offers the cameraman a better item to clean the lens.* "Just make sure to give that back to me later, okay?"**

 ***The lens gets cleaned, allowing the camera to see M3 and Ice clearly.***

* * *

 **M3: *Acting like he usually does as he looks at the camera.* "And welcome back. I'm MarkMartinMagmaM3…"**

 **IceBite: "I'm IceBite…"**

 **M3: "And we got a chapter for New Mystery of the Travelers ready to go. Let's get to it."**

 ***Camera switches over.***

 ***Chapter 6 starts.***

* * *

 **Arc 2: Knights in Training**

 **Chapter 6: Dangerous**

"Ahh..." Luke sighed, "This forest sure is nice and peaceful."

The 7th Platoon was currently marching through a nearby forest, near a village.

"Hmmm...I guess…" Daniel replied.

"Just walking around here makes me feel rejuvenated, in a way," Luke commented.

"I agree, it helps to spend time out in the elements every now and then." Connor added as he looked around.

"Oh, by the way," Luke commented, "...We're lost, aren't we?"

Daniel just went, "...Uhm…"

"Hey, Daniel! Wasn't this supposed to be, y'know, a shortcut?! Well?!" Luke called out.

"... … ...Crap…" was all Daniel said, "We're lost…"

"WHAAAAAT?! You don't need to tell me that! I figured that out ages ago!" Luke countered, as Daniel turned sheepish.

Connor kept quiet as he tried to recall which direction they were gong.

"Everyone, please, we mustn't fight. We need to work together in times of crisis…" Katarina spoke out.

Roderick added, "She's right. There's no point in crying over spilt milk. Rather, let's find a way home. Ahem. Ladies and gentlemen, our new mission: Find our way back to Altea Castle. Of course, we should try not to wander around aimlessly while we find our way."

Luke groaned. "Argh, we've totally fallen behind the others...Altean Knights, lost in Altea. Sir Jagen is going to kill us…"

"Crap crap crap crap crap…" was all Daniel got out.

"It's fine. If we march all night, we can make up for lost time," Katarina assured...before she stopped. "Ah...! Please, wait! Could that be...?"

"W-what's wrong?" Ryan questioned.

"Over there!" Katarina shouted, "That village is under attack!"

The moment Connor heard that last part and saw what Katarina was pointing out made his priorities change quickly.

"Everyone, we can worry about being lost later...Right now, that village needs our help posthaste." Connor said before the group rushed over to the village.

* * *

"Gahahaha! Steal, burn, loot, pillage! Kill everyone who tries to flee! Gahahahaha!" a bandit cheered.

Another figure, one in a green mask, added, "Yes, yes, that's it, that's it. Weeheehee! ...The more you lot riot, the smoother our job will be. Weeheehee!"

The group finally arrived, and Daniel growled. "Bandits?! Here?! Oh, that just TEARS IT!" He then...pulled out a small black item, too small to be an Advent deck, and brought it to his waist… … ...where it produced a silver belt.

He then pulled out the Gashacon Bugvisor… … ...and attached it to his waist at the black item...

" **Gachon!"**

Then, menacingly ominous music began to play.

As much as Connor would have mentally commented on what Daniel was going to use, his mind was occupied with different thoughts...

The members of the party looked at Daniel nervously: they never heard anything like THAT before, and Katarina, Luke, Roderick, and Ryan in particular had a feeling they were about to see something new from Daniel.

Daniel then pulled out a Gashat that was white on one side...and pressed the button on it.

" **Dangerous Zombie! (Upbeat Rock Music)"**

Nothing physically or mentally came from Connor as he heard that. What happened instead was him reaching for his sword...before he stopped himself.

The rest of the group had little idea what was going to happen… … …

...So no one was prepared for, when the energy wave came over the area, it was not only dark in color, but instead of some kind of block or container, it summoned… … ...shambling humanoids with tattered clothing, all having what looked like a neon orange rubber turkey on their heads, all warbling in some kind of incoherent language. These were Bugster Viruses, specifically the Dangerous Zombie version.

Daniel then said, in a low voice, "Destroy the bandits, keep the civilians alive…"

The creatures warbled and shambled off, towards the bandits.

As that happened, Connor took a very deep breath…

After which, he turned into his Guardian form and began channeling freezing cold energy, changing his white colorations into this green icy color.

"...Henshin…" Daniel commented, in the same low voice he ordered the Bugster Viruses...before inserting the Gashat into the Bugvisor, now Buggle Driver.

" **Gashat! Buggle Up! Danger! Danger! (Genocide!) Death the Crisis! Dangerous Zombie! (Upbeat rock song, followed by zombie screech)"**

Daniel suddenly began to shamble, almost like a zombie, as a black cloud overtook him, and an enlarged version of the Buggle Driver's screen appeared in front of him. Then, a hand punched through...then Daniel tore the 'screen' apart, revealing his new armor: it was white and black, with white armor plating over a black bodysuit.

The head had black spiky hair and a couple of white spikes. The helmet had a mask, with one eye being blue and the other red. The body was also covered in armor that looked damaged, with one shoulder having a pauldron and the other not. Even the 'screen' that held his 'health bar' was cracked and empty, an ominous sign in and of itself.

Daniel's voice was a rasp when he spoke. "...I am...Kamen Rider Genm...Zombie Gamer...Level 10…"

No response came out from Connor, unnerving the rest of the group as he finished channeling the energy. All he did was look to Genm, unfazed from seeing this new form.

This form also scared the Knight Trainees and the group's tagalongs: not only did this form look menacing, but it also 'felt' more powerful as well. Furthermore, before now, the highest Daniel went was 'Level 5', and that was fighting Connor, who was more powerful than any of them: the highest he went in training was 'Level 3'...now he was 'Level _10_ '?! One more thing was obvious: Daniel wasn't holding back.

And neither was Connor, as he finally spoke up saying in a tranquil tone, "Let me be able to teach these bandits the error of their way, Commander Daniel."

"Allow me to rip some apart as well…" Daniel replied, his voice still a rasp.

"That I can do…" Connor retorted, his voice still tranquil.

* * *

Before the rest of the group did anything, Connor rushed into the fray and focused on the bandits. Any of them that crossed his path were blasted with a powerful ice blast, freezing them where they were.

The Guardian kept maneuvering his way across the village, not caring at the moment if anyone saw him in his current form. Instead, he made sure to keep freezing bandits with his blasts...

Meanwhile, Genm tore (literally) into the brigands, his Bugster Viruses also killing bandits as they went. Soon, he noticed something.

"Bandits...Prince Marth would be saddened if he saw this…" said a mage.

"That suggests you are not with the bandits...with labels you a potential ally…" Genm said.

"You have a strange appearance, but you are with the junior knights fighting the bandits...I remember the rumors that the commander uses strange armor… … ...I gather you're the commanding officer? Very well, I shall join you. The name's Merric. I'm a mage from Khadein. Your orders, please!"

Genm nodded, and he and Merric continued tearing (Merric, figuratively; Genm, literally) into the bandits, while the rest of the knights also fought.

The battle against the bandits wore on, as their numbers dwindled. But the group also made to save many villagers as they spreaded out.

Soon, Connor and Genm reached the bandit leader. "Gahahaha! Just die already!"

"Funny…" Genm rasped, "I could say the same for YOU!" He then rushed forward...only to be struck by the bandit's axe, and fell to the ground.

"You don't know how much of a mistake you just made…" Connor tranquilly said.

The Guardian then sent a strong shivering blast of ice energy into the bandit and doing some amount of damage as he advanced slowly...

Suddenly, a purple cloud covered Genm… … ...and like a zombie, he rose again. He stared at the bandit leader, before rasping, "...You can't kill...what canNOT be killed!" Then, he roared like a zombie and charged again. He batted the axe away, the bandit leader staggering back.

Allowing the Guardian to land another freezing blast, this time more powerful as it coats the bandit entirely in ice before the Guardian shoves the bandit icicle to the ground.

The frozen bandit lands and does not actually break into pieces, leaving Connor to look at Genm saying, "Do whatever you want…I'm done."

Genm then pushed the 'A' button twice on the Buggle Driver.

" **Critical End!"**

The frozen bandit was then surrounded by a dark dust, before Genm leapt into the air, and whirled at high speeds, becoming a Kamen Rider buzzsaw, before flying at the bandit leader, causing an explosion.

Genm emerged moments later, the bandit scattered all over the place in fragments.

Connor immediately reverted to his human form, taking a deep breath before he looks to Genm saying, "I may...have gotten a bit out of control. It's...just… … the bandits… ..."

"I hate them too…" Genm replied, still rasping. The rest of the group approached from behind, staring shocked at the two of them.

Connor was the first to turn, with him calmly saying to the group, "I apologize for my rash behavior and for any unintended fear I may have cause for using my 'trick' and for those among us I didn't tell you about it yet…I hope you can forgive me."

As for Daniel… … …"I...am not sure what to say at this time… … …"

"How about this," Katarina began, "...What's the highest level you can go?"

"... … ...Numerically...I guess it's safe to say it: Numerically: 100, in actuality: unknown…"

"...I see…" Katarina replied, and the group discussed it for a moment, and Katarina, as the spokesperson (for some reason), said, "And Connor… … ...You DID direct that 'trick' at the bandits, so...we can probably forgive you…"

"Indeed," Caeda decided to add of her own accord, "You used your gifts to protect the people; we cannot hate you for that…"

"Then thank you for saying...that." Connor replied as his expression changed from neutral to a bit more positive look.

"But now that my mind is clearer...I have to ask, what did you become, Daniel? And what of those strange creatures you summoned?" Connor asked.

"...The creatures were Bugster Viruses, the…'mooks'...of…" He nervously glanced at the others, fortunately his expression hidden by his helmet, before turning back to Connor. "...Their summoner…Although more often then not, their summoner is usually a Bugster, a monster created from the Bugster virus...uhm, different from those things I summoned, but similar origin..."

"I see...But I ask again, what did you become? If you don't mind me repeating…" Connor said, impart to move on.

"... … ...I believe I said it when I transformed: Kamen Rider Genm, Zombie Gamer, Level 10…"

"I thank you for answering. I was asking because...I wasn't paying attention when you did don this strange armor." Connor retorted honestly.

* * *

Finally, after the cleanup, Merric approached. "I'm glad everyone's safe. Might you be Altean knights as I first assumed?"

Katarina then said, "Um, Daniel, maybe this Merric is a friend of Prince Marth…That's it! He must be Merric the wind mage. I heard he even fought alongside Prince Marth during the War of Shadows. Wow, I-I'm a little nervous now…"

"Prince Marth summoned me to help train the new knights. But, sadly, I seem to be rather lost. Would it be alright if you would show me the way to Altea Castle?" Merric asked.

Daniel only had one thing to say. "... … ...Crap."

* * *

Eventually, after hours of wandering, though…

"Finally... Altea Castle. We're back at last," Luke cheered.

Daniel, however, was thinking.

"Huh? What's the matter, Daniel? Is there something bothering you?" Katarina asked.

Daniel thought a moment, before sighing. "Katarina, did you see the guy? With the brigands...There was a strange guy with a mask. He wasn't one of the ones we killed. It's a little worrying…"

Katarina thought a moment. "...A masked man, huh? I'm sorry. I didn't see him... Well, it's okay. We did beat them in the end! Heehee, all this worrying's gotten me hungry...Come on, Daniel, let's go and find something to eat."

Daniel sighed, seeing that coming.

* * *

A few hours later, Daniel and Katarina were called up by Prince Marth himself, so they eventually went up to his quarters.

"Please, come in," Marth called when they knocked.

"Commander Daniel and Katarina, of the 7th Platoon, reporting as ordered, sire," Daniel replied when they entered.

"Please, calm yourselves. You may stand at ease," Marth replied.

"Yet you summoned us so suddenly, milord...Is it to do with the bandits we subjugated? Are you, sire, reprimanding us for disobeying our orders?" Katarina worriedly replied.

"Not at all–it's quite the opposite. Your actions have saved many. As ruler, my duty is to protect my people, and I am truly grateful for what you did," Marth replied kindly.

"We're honored to be of service, but that was tougher than any of our training. Phew...Even with Daniel pulling out Level 10 and-... … …" Katarina began but cut off before she could reveal Connor's secret.

Marth, accurately, replied, "Worry not: I was present when your comrade Connor defeat Arran, and later Daniel...and thus know at least some of his abilities...while I know not what he did to defeat the bandits, I can take a guess there's more to what he can do than what I've seen…" He then changed subjects. "Either way...Daniel, and you as well, Katarina...I hear from Jagen that you and Connor have been exemplary cadets."

"Really? Didn't seem like he thought as much…" Daniel replied.

"I've seen your skill, and I agree wholeheartedly with him. Why, the both of you are suitable for the Altean army. Should the two of you pass your test, I'd love it if you would become my Royal Guards," Marth replied.

Daniel, even if he saw this coming, still widened his eyes in surprised. "Royal Guards? You sure?"

Marth explained, "Though the stories tell of me as a great hero, it is not so. There is only so much that I can do by myself. That much, I know to be true. The War of Shadows was won with the aid of comrades who wished for the same future as I. 'Twas not a lone romp across the land. I realized, whether in peace or war, I need people I can trust-young, dynamic soldiers who can support and guide me."

"And...you're sure we're the ones fit to fulfill this role?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, I believe so. I want you to be my Royal Guard. Jagen feels the same as I. But... don't feel obliged to promise me; I won't think ill of you if you decline. And so, I ask this of you once more. You need not answer right away. It's quite alright. Please think it over carefully," Marth replied.

Daniel nodded. "We will…"

"Alright...you may return to your chambers now…" Marth replied, and Katarina and Daniel left…

* * *

"So, even Prince Marth is aware somewhat of my 'other' skills and 'trick'?" Connor replied back after hearing what Daniel told him during the meeting.

Daniel replied, a bit astonished, "I just told you that Marth wants us as part of his Royal Guard...and _that's_ what you bring up first?!"

"I understood the significance behind what Marth told you in regards to that offer. It's just that...I didn't expect the Prince to have witnessed some of what I have done so far…" Connor explained.

"Well...apparently he did…" Daniel replied.

"Besides that...What about you? Would you be willing to become one of his Royal Guard?" Connor asked.

"... … ...Thinking about it… … …" Daniel replied…

"As will I…" Connor noted.

The two eventually started talking about something else, but they both still had the offer on the back of their minds.

Of course, they will have to decide on what they do individually at some point in regards...to that...

* * *

 ***Camera switches over.***

 **M3: "And that brings the chapter to the end. Any comment, Ice?"**

 **IceBite: "...Daniel finally uses an identity he's previously used… … …albeit with a VERY different form and device..."**

 **M3: *Not entirely sure.* "That being… ...'Zombie Gamer', was it?"**

 **IceBite: "Yup…"**

 **M3: "And he was…'Level 10', right?"**

 **IceBite: "Yes...although, there's also a 'Level X' version, but he's not quite to that one yet…"**

* * *

 **M3: *Moving on.* "And then there's Connor, who ended up using his Guardian form again…"**

 **IceBite: "Yeah, there's that…"**

 **M3: "Not to mention that he froze the bandits he encountered while enraged like Daniel upon seeing them." *Pauses* "That being said, he also didn't act as vicious compared to Daniel…"**

 **IceBite: "Ah, right, the 'zombie' act…"**

 **M3: "At least both of them used their abilities to save people. Because having both of them act that way scared the others with them."**

 **IceBite: "...Yeah, that's a good point...which makes Marth's offer even MORE surprising…"**

* * *

 **M3: "Speaking of Marth's offer, it probably… ...is going to be a rather hard decision for them to make. And that's not accounting for Katarina getting it as well…"**

 **IceBite: "Well, from what I recall, the offer is for the primary 7th Platoon members as a whole… … ...As in Daniel, Connor, Katarina, Luke, Roderick, and Ryan, along with any other recruits that get transferred to their platoon for one reason or another…"**

 **M3: "Still, I imagine that's quite a lot to take in. And there is also Marth confirming he is aware of what Connor can potentially do."**

 **IceBite: *shrugs* "If anyone were to know, it'd be him and the other higher-ups…"**

* * *

 **M3: "And I don't have much else to say. You got anything you want to bring up that we didn't cover, Ice?"**

 **IceBite: "Not really…"**

 **M3: "Then I'll call it for now. See you later when we have another chapter ready to go."**

 ***Camera turns off.***


	7. Chapter 7

***Camera turns on.***

 ***In front of the camera is M3 and Ice. They are sitting on the chairs as per usual, but this time they are aware that the camera turned on.***

 **M3: *Tries to say, "And welcome ba-"***

 ***The camera suddenly tilts to the right too much, causing it and the tripod stand to collapse to the ground on their side.***

 **IceBite: "SUNOVABITCH!"**

 ***The cameraman quickly stands the device and stand back up...only to accidentally start the chapter prematurely.***

 **Camera switches over.***

 ***Chapter 7 starts.***

* * *

 **Arc 2: Knights in Training**

 **Chapter 7: Knights and Robots**

The 7th Platoon had just gotten done with meeting up, as the Royal Guard offer still rang inside Connor and Daniel's minds from yesterday.

Of course, that got immediately replaced by something else...

"Hmmm…" Luke hummed.

Ryan asked, "What's the matter now, Luke?"

"Guys, guys, guys, I need an opinion! How's my hair look?"

"Your... hair?" Roderick questioned.

"I'm a soldier of love, seeking out only the most beautiful women, but I... haven't gotten any dates yet," Luke replied.

Katarina sighed. "I'm sorry to say, most of the girls here think of you as small fry. I mean, people think Ryan is a "cutie," or Roderick is "Ohmigosh, so cool!", quite a few see Connor as a caring gentlemen, and some are intrigued by Daniel's charm of mystery."

"Exactly! I didn't get it at first. I thought, "what am I doing wrong?" That's when I realized: it's my hair!" Luke commented.

"Somehow I believe that's not exactly the right conclusion, Luke." Connor replied, trying to not be mean.

"Well, for example, I'll fix up my hair like you or Daniel do! And then…" Luke began, before thinking… … ...and being interrupted by…

"And you'll just be back where you started, with a different hairdo…" Daniel said, as he entered.

Luke slumped as Roderick commented, "As you can see, nobody agrees…"

Katarina then said, "Luke, maybe if you did something about that attitude of yours, you'd be more popular. Oh, it's time. Apparently, today, Sir Jagen wishes to have a word with us before training."

* * *

The group eventually met with Jagen, who said, "Three months have passed since you first came here. During this time, I've witnessed many a platoon desert because they couldn't stomach the harsh training. Not to mention platoons that failed due to miserable results... Of all who remain, there are only twenty names."

"Eep, the requirements are incredibly strict!" Katarina squeaked.

"True, but we're still in the game. Just gotta keep on going and we'll get there…" Daniel commented.

"From now on the practical training will be far more grueling. As such, we will be introducing lectures to advise you," Jagen commented.

"So we are adding lectures amongst our training? I can see the usefulness of that…" Connor commented in his mind.

"I am Frey, the knight in charge of lecturing. In my lectures, you will learn essential knowledge that all knights should possess," said a new knight that entered.

"From here on, this is the real thing. Prepare to be pushed to your limits," Jagen added.

Frey then said, "Now, firstly, I'll talk about the preparations you need to make before a battle. Before you fight your enemy on the battlefield, you must ensure that you are sufficiently prepared. Selecting those who will fight, organizing their weapons and items... Daniel, you will do all these things, as part of your role as commander. "

"Uhm...alright, I'll...do my best…" Daniel replied.

"One more important thing: Pay attention to party members who wish to speak with you. Talking to your party members will often yield tactical advice. When you come to a new battlefield, it's always a good idea to check if anybody has something to say," Frey added.

* * *

After speaking with the others, Daniel and the group arrived at the next battleground. Cain then announced, "Well then, let us begin today's mock battle. From here on, I will prepare an instructor based on your performances until now. The 7th Platoon's opponent, today, is…"

"I am Draug, armor knight of Altea. Your opponent is none other than me."

"Draug is an armor knight famed for his sturdy defense. Daniel, he'll be a formidable enemy," Katarina commented.

Daniel nodded. "Then I'll take him… … ...and I got JUST the thing to defeat someone in heavy armor…" He then pulled out his Gamer Driver, and two Gashats, one red, and one… … …

"Is that one...pink?" Connor noted aloud as he saw it.

"Not my choice of color," Daniel commented, before activating both Gashats.

" **Gekitotsu Robots!"**

" **Mighty Action X!"**

The energy wave appeared, and...like Genm, chocolate blocks appeared all over the place.

Katarina reacted to that. "'Mighty Action X'? Isn't that the one that Daniel used during the first test? Wasn't it purple back then?"

"I assume this is a different version, granted I'm not entire sure myself..." Connor commented.

Then, the ring of icons appeared again, and once more, he tapped the front one, which was ONCE MORE different. The form that resulted looked ALMOST EXACTLY like Genm Level 1, only the 'hair' was pink and the eyes were orange. "Dai-Dai-Dai HENSHIN!" Then, he flipped the lever.

" **Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty Mighty Action X! A Gacha! Buttobase! Totsugeki! Gekitotsu Punch! Gekitotsu Robots!"**

The resulting figure looked like a pink Genm with orange eyes, with some green on him...under a red cuirass with robotic augments on the left arm, ending in a large red robotic fist.

"Kamen Rider...EX-AID! Robot Action Gamer, Level 3!"

"Yet another Level 3, except this one is new. Hmm…" Connor commented in his mind as he got his sword ready.

Katarina, however, knew what Ex-Aid was doing. "YOU PLAN TO PUNCH HIM?!" she shrieked in shock.

"You've never seen a power fist in action, have you?" Ex-Aid replied, smugly. He then turned towards the enemies. "Alright everyone, get ready to-"

"Huff... puff... I-I made it. Hey, where's this Commander Daniel person?" said a new voice. When everyone turned, they found a female cavalier in red armor and a headband on their head.

"I'm...right here…" Ex-Aid commented, "Who are you?"

"I'm Cecil, a junior knight like you! I know it's very sudden, but I was invited by Katarina to join your group," Cecil replied.

"And why am I only hearing about this now?" Ex-Aid asked, turning towards Katarina, who looked sheepish. He sighed. "But...we're glad to have the backup. We'll talk after the battle."

"Sure, I'm glad you understand. Oh yeah, I brought along some strong weapons that Katarina prepared for you! Just give me the orders and I'll give you them to replace your worn out ones," Cecil commented...before saying to Daniel, "Strangely enough, I was told to not bother getting you one...although seeing your getup, I guess I can understand why…"

Ex-Aid nodded. "Alright...NOW, everyone, let's get to it!"

* * *

The group split up according to Commander Daniel's orders, with Connor, Luke, and Roderick tasked to take on the enemy Soldiers. Ryan and Gordin entered into a archer war with the archers, while Caeda, being a pegasus knight, was tasked with the mages.

Connor acted as a distraction, getting a foe to focus on him as it tried to attack with a lance. It ended up missing as he countered attacked with his sword, hoping it would defeat the enemy.

The attack landed, but the enemy still stood as their armor took the damage from Connor's worn blade. Connor struck quickly again, finally defeating the enemy soldier as they fell to the ground.

Backing off slightly, but still making sure to be close to Luke and Roderick if they needed the help, Connor examined his sword. As he somewhat expected, it was indeed worn out.

"Commander Daniel, my sword has seen its better days. Tell Cecil to meet with me so I can get the blade replaced!" Connor called out.

"On it!" Ex-Aid called back, before ordering Cecil over to Connor.

"May I have the weapon Katarina prepared for me, if you don't mind?" Connor politely asked as he kept his eyes peeled.

Cecil replied, "Alright...here ya go!" before passing Connor the weapon.

The weapon in question was another sword, but instead of another iron sword, it was made of steel.

"Thank you, Cecil. Make sure to be ready for more orders from the Commander." Connor retorted as he held onto the steel sword.

With the new blade, Connor continued to act as a distraction. This brought more soldiers his way which he defeated quicker due to his improved weapon.

Once everyone was distracted, Ex-Aid rushed for Draug. "I keep hearing about your abilities. Please, allow me to judge for myself whether or not you're the real deal," the knight stated…

Then, Ex-Aid closed...and punched. To Draug's surprise, he staggered. So, he struck back. What resulted was a series of dodging and striking… … ...with Ex-Aid doing a MUCH better job at both.

Eventually, Ex-Aid removed the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat, moved it to the Kimewaza Slot...and…

" **Kimewaza! Gekitotsu Critical Strike!"**

And...like a rocket, the robo-fist shot off Ex-Aid's hand...and into Draug's gut. Ex-Aid charged...and punched INTO the fist...resulting in a shockwave that knocked Draug flat on his back… … ...a massive dent in his armor…"S-so you managed to penetrate my armor…"

It wasn't long after that the battle was ended…

Once Draug recovered (and removed his armor, which now needed repairs), he approached…"How...? Even my defense couldn't withstand such a tremendous onslaught. Commander Daniel, if you have need of an armor knight's strength, you may call on me."

"We did it, Daniel!" Katarina cheered, "Good job!"

"I agree, another splendid performance." Connor added as well.

* * *

Later that night, it was nearing time for everyone to turn in, and Daniel was, once more, off mentally handling his own faction far away...when someone came up behind him…

"Excuse me, Daniel, do you have a moment?" asked Katarina.

"Sure, what's up?" Daniel asked, turning to face her.

"That Royal Guard position that Prince Marth offered us. Did you think about it? I... I'd like be a Royal Guard, if you're in with me. Together, we'd be an unstoppable team... When I imagine a future like that, I feel very happy. ...Um, what about you, Daniel? Do you, perhaps, feel the same as I...? "

"... … ...It would be an intriguing opportunity…" Daniel kindly replied.

"R-really? I'm so glad... Well, this is a little awkward... I should get to bed. Good night, Daniel. Good luck for tomorrow."

"Hold on a sec," Daniel said, and Katarina stopped.

"What is it?" Katarina asked.

"... … ...Is something up?" Daniel asked.

"Uhm, n-nothing...nothing's going on…" Katarina.

"You sure?" Daniel asked. Katarina nodded. "Well… … ...just...if something's going on, come talk to me…I won't judge…"

Katarina nodded skittishly. "Alright, thank you...uhm...good night!" And she hurried off.

Once she was gone..."... … ...After the final test... _then_...I will confront her fully with what I know…" Daniel declared, before getting up and moving elsewhere...

* * *

 ***Camera switches over.***

 **M3: "And that was the chapter." *Pauses on purpose.* "Of course, I do have to mention first that due to a mistake that was made, our introduction didn't happen."**

 **IceBite: *glaring at the cameraman***

 **M3: "We won't do it now because this time is for commentary."**

* * *

 **M3: *Getting started.* "So Ice, is there anything you want to bring up?"**

 **IceBite: "We FINALLY get to see Daniel become the primary Rider of the Ex-Aid line-up!"**

 **M3: "That being Ex-Aid, I believe…"**

 **IceBite: "Correct… … ...which makes me wonder: does he have Hyper Muteki? Or just Maximum Mighty X? Or maybe even not that far and just goes up to Mighty Brothers Double-X?"**

 **M3: "...I guess we'll see if which of those are the cases later end up true."**

* * *

 **M3: *Changing topics.* "As for something I want to bring up, I believe Connor was sparring against a few soldiers with lances in the battle, was he not?"**

 **IceBite: "Yeah...why, though? Lances beat Swords in the weapons triangle…"**

 **M3: "Perhaps he was challenging himself to practice fighting against those who would have an weapon advantage over him? That's the only reason that comes to mind at the moment."**

 **IceBite: *shrugs***

 **M3: "Moving on, I see that Daniel is still interacting with Katarina...Except we know that he is aware of what may happen in the future."**

 **IceBite: "And plans to confront her about it once training is over…"**

 **M3: "Hopefully what that entails ends well."**

* * *

 **M3: "And I think that is about it. Unless you got anything else to say, Ice?"**

 ***The cameraman accidently hits the power button as Ice was about to respond.***

 ***Camera turns off.***


	8. Chapter 8

***Camera turns on… ...Or at least it would have if the camera man actually hit the button.***

 ***The button gets hits, turing the camera on for real.***

 ***In front of the camera is M3 and Ice, with the latter leveling a glare at the cameraman again.***

 **M3: "And welcome back, I'm MarkMartinMagmaM3…"**

 **IceBite: "And I'm IceBite…"**

 **M3: "We're back with a new chapter for New Mystery of the Travelers. So, let's get to it."**

 ***Camera switches over.***

 ***Chapter 8 starts.***

* * *

 **Arc 2: Knights in Training**

 **Chapter 8: Trials of Knighthood and Friendship**

"Daniel's 7th Platoon! You have fought valiantly thus far. It has been a joy being your instructor!" Cain announced.

"Frey, Cain; I have heard reports from both of them. Though your individual strengths vary, there exists no doubt of your excellence. Thus, today we will hold your final practical exam. Make sure that you are thoroughly prepared," Jagen added.

"Following from the last lecture, I'll explain more about the preparations you should make before a battle. Once you've selected who will march onto the battlefield, it's never a bad idea to check and manage your inventories. By adequately organizing your party members' items, their prowess on the battlefield will be much smoother," Frey commented.

Daniel nodded. "I see your point...very well…"

* * *

The group eventually went to the battlefield, and soon, were ready for their final test.

"The final preparations have been made! We are now ready to begin! Your opponent in the final exam shall be... Myself: Cain, knight of Altea! I'll show you the sort of battle that real knights face!"

The group got their orders from Daniel, as Daniel finally pulled out a familiar Gashat.

"Finally using that one again, Commander Daniel?" Connor questioned upon seeing it.

Daniel nodded. "Yeah...figured I might need it…" He also pulled out another familiar Gashat.

" **Bang Bang Shooting! (Upbeat military rock music)"**

" **Drago Knight Hunter! Z! (Upbeat Funk Rock Music)"**

Daniel then inserted both into his Driver, saying, "Henshin," before pulling the lever.

" **Gachan! Level Up! Ba-Bang-Bang! Bang-Ba-Bang! Yow! Bang Bang Shooting! A Gacha! Do-Do-Drago! Na-Na-Na-Kni~ght! Dra-! Dra-! Drago Knight Hunter! Zed!"**

The same process as usual occurred, and soon, Kamen Rider Snipe Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 was standing there.

"A familiar sight indeed…" Connor commented as he got his equipment ready, especially his steel sword.

"Alright...7th Platoon, we've made it this far...now...let's show Cain just WHAT WE CAN DO! FORWARD!"

And with that...the final test had begun...

* * *

Among the first to strike the enemy was Connor, who immediately clashed blades with an enemy Myrmidon. They exchange attacks, with Connor dodging the attacks sent his way.

Connor's attacks, however, did land. The resulting damage brought the enemy down to the ground in defeat. But with one down, another one came to take their place.

Connor dodged the attacks the foe sent to him, counter attacking with an aimed slash, bringing the fight to an end and allowing Connor to keep moving across the battlefield.

Snipe charged ahead and struck himself, taking on a couple knights and an archer with his own weapons. As he blocked a knight's attack with his blade, he struck at the archer with his gun. After the archer was knocked out, he turned the gun on the knight he was fighting and firing, damaging the armor, before firing again, knocking the knight out. To fight the last knight, Snipe breathed fire using the Dragon Fang, acting like a high-powered Fire spell, knocking the last foe out of the fight.

With that, he moved on to his next set of targets.

The other members of the team also continued fighting: Luke, Roderick, Ryan, and Cecil were on the field, as were their new tag-along Draug. Each of them went after the targets they were best with. Soon, Connor reached Cain…

And before Cain could say anything, Connor remained quiet...as he quickly transformed into his Guardian form and took a combat stance.

"You have come well prepared. But you must be wary that the enemies you see are not always your only ones!" Cain quickly replied, before shouting, "Now! Reinforcements, attack!"

Soon, more reinforcements began to enter the battlezone.

Cain then turned back to Connor. "Here we go! Give it your all!"

"That I will…" Connor replied as he immediately channeled electrical energy, changing his white colorations into dark blue. Once ready, Connor fired a electrical blast towards Cain and lands a direct hit.

Cain ended up trying to strike Connor, only to miss as the Guardian dodges out of the way. Another attack was sent, this time landing directly on Connor.

The damage from the hit got absorbed by an invisible barrier surrounding the Guardian, which momentarily distracted him. This allowed another lance strike to land, this time finally causing the invisible barrier to appear visually as it broke up and dissipated.

Taking that as a sign, Connor focused more on dodging Cain's attacks as he realized any more mistakes made were going to hurt. This new focus, however, did not address the fact that a few of Cain's reinforcements were closing in on him, ready to attack.

Fortunately, however, they were forced to reroute when Snipe began (figuratively) tearing into them.

After dodging another set of attacks, Connor channeled more electrical energy to fire off three strong blasts to Cain. Each one struck him directly, with the last of the trio finally bringing the cavalier to the ground in defeat as he said, "Impressive...!"

Any reinforcements that were around were quickly defeated, bringing the final test's battle to an end.

Connor immediately reverted to his human form, as the rest of the 7th caught up to him, especially Snipe.

Snipe also returned to his original form.

Cain recovered soon after, and got back up. "Congratulations, you won! There is nothing more we can teach you. "

* * *

Shortly afterwards, the 7th Platoon was meeting with Jagen. "Hm. Well then, Daniel's 7th Platoon; I will announce the results of the second half of your training right here, right now. As before, your score depends on the amount of companions who were forced to make an early exit. Listen carefully. Your performance has been... … ...Most impressive! Even amongst the past Altean knights, there has not been a group with such high credentials as yours! Therefore...Daniel's 7th Platoon, I have decided that you have passed your final test!"

Ryan was the first to speak. "We passed... So that means we're…"

"Alright, we did it! We can become knights!" Luke cheered.

Cecil was next. "We did it. After this, I'm going to buy myself a nice sword, and a hefty lance... Oooh, it's getting me excited just thinking about it! Heh heh heh heh…"

Roderick was next. "...Cecil, you're scaring me. But you're not alone in excitement. My lifelong dream has at last been realized."

"Everyone looks so happy. I guess it's because we're all to be knights! We really did it, Daniel," Katarina said.

"Yup, we did it… … ...heh...I wonder what the people back home think…This great!"

"Indeed. I'm happy too…" Katarina added.

"I've been looking forward to this day ever since I arrived in Altea." Connor said rather gladly.

"Well...now...it's here…" Daniel said, and the group began heading back towards the castle...

* * *

"... Ah, Daniel. What are you doing up so late at night?" Katarina asked. It was later that night, and Daniel was back where he usually was when he was working on stuff back at base remotely. And now, a new person found him, and was talking to him.

"I got some things I need to do before I go to bed...What about you, Katarina?" Daniel asked.

"I... well... There's a lot on my mind, I suppose. ...Daniel, have I ever told you about the town I was born in?" Katarina asked.

"...Not really…"

"I was born in a town called Knorda. Have you ever heard of it? I... know it all too well. In Knorda, I was treated like an animal, beaten for fun. Whenever I couldn't stand the pain, I'd just close my eyes and think of nothing, taking refuge within my heart's confines…"

Daniel's eyes widened...in full honestly, he had forgotten that part...whether it was true or not, though… … …

"...But someone was there to save me. She showed me the meaning of life. I felt that I would do anything for her. Daniel, do you have someone like that in your life?"

Daniel closed his eyes. "I see… … ...Katarina… … ...there's something REAL important, I wanted to talk to you about…"

"What is it?" Katarina asked, concerned.

Daniel sighed. He then...drew his Gamer Driver, and put it on.

"Daniel...what're you-"

"Gimme a moment…" Daniel replied, before activating…

" **Mighty Action X!"**

The same Gashat he used on their first day…

An energy wave appeared, and chocolate blocks appeared. "...Henshin…"

He then inserted the Gashat and pulled the lever.

" **Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Migh~ty Actio~n X!"**

He was once more Kamen Rider Genm, Action Gamer, Level 2…

"I think we better take this to a better venue…" Genm said...before he pressed the Kimewaza Slot's Holder Switch.

" **Stage Select!"**

The area affected by the energy wave rippled...before it changed into the interior of some kind of chapel. "With the Stage Select feature, the Game Area has teleported us to another location...Don't worry, we'll be returned once the Game Area dissipates...but for now, it'll let us converse without anyone walking in on us…"

"Daniel...what is this all about?" Katarina asked.

"... … ...I know… … ... _all of it_ …" Genm replied, "Your REAL reason to be here, Eremiya… … ... _Reese_ …"

Katarina's...or _Reese's_...eyes bugged out...before her expression turned emotionless and she whipped out a tome, firing on him. Genm broke one of the chocolate blocks, revealing a round disc, known as an Energy Item. This one was light blue and depicted a person faded in front of a backdrop.

" **Invisible!"**

Genm then disappeared from view as the fireball flew by him...then another chocolate block broke and another energy item, this one purple and showing a similar individual giving off a bright light. It disappeared shortly afterwards.

" **Emission!"**

The bright light depicted on the Energy Item appeared, blinding Reese…

" **Metalize!"**

" **Elastic!"**

" **Shadow Clones!"**

Suddenly, she felt her tome wrenched from her hands, and when sight returned to her… … ...5 Genms stood in front of her…"Now hold on! I'm trying to talk to you!" all 5 spoke, all mirroring the same gesture.

"There is not much to discuss," Reese replied, "You know who I am. You have become a threat to my mission. You need to be eliminated…"

"...Reese... _Katarina_...You are NO puppet...You do NOT have to do this…" Genm replied, the clones mirroring his movements, making it impossible to determine which one's the real him.

"You do not know ANYTHING about me. Other than my origin, everything I told you was a lie," Reese replied.

"Wanna bet?" Genm questioned, before he then said, "You were assigned to wipe out the remnants of a group of bandits known as the Soothsires, where you met a girl named Katarina, which is where you first took up the name."

Reese's eyes widened, breaking the emotionless mask. "How do you know about-"

"You were assigned here, along with your companions, Clarisse and Legion, to kill Prince Marth, where Legion worked with the bandits in the area to provide distractions, while you infiltrated the knights in order to get close to Marth so you can eliminate him."

Reese was beginning to panic: everything was falling apart as this person she pretended to (and secretly DID) look up to was stripping every lie from her story and revealing what really happened.

"... … ...However...part of me believes not everything was a lie…" Genm finally said.

"...You know nothing!" Reese countered a little TOO forcefully.

"...Do I?"

"No, you don't!" Reese countered, her composure breaking.

"...I know it's true...don't deny it…" Genm replied.

"... … …" Reese tried to regain her composure… … ...before dropping her knees, her composure cracking. "...How...how do you KNOW all this?"

Genm took a deep breath, because he was taking a MAJOR risk by revealing this...and it could either convince her to join his side fully… … ...or give the Assassins MAJOR ammunition against him… … …

...It was a risk he was willing to take…

"...Because I'm not from this world…" That shocked Reese. "I come from a world where the events of this world were told in various stories and tales, named for one of the names of the Shield of Seals. Some of these stories depict the events revolving around you and the person who would have taken my place if I'd never come here...In it, you failed to kill Marth, and eventually, after Legion and Clarisse were killed off, you tried to have my counterpart, a person named Chris, a person so shrouded in mystery even their gender is unknown so some versions depict things differently, to kill you, but in some versions of the story, he not only spares you but accepts you back to their side… … ...It's because of THIS I know that not EVERYTHING here was a lie… … ...I KNOW somewhere in there, you genuinely want to be with us…"

"... … ...N-No...this...this can't be true...Eremiya-"

"Treated you like a puppet and a tool… … ...you don't deserve that, Katarina...so stop trying to go back to it…" Genm replied.

"It's the only place I belong…" Reese replied.

"You belong with us," Genm countered.

"My family is there."

"Your family is US…"

"SHE'LL KILL ME IF I BETRAY HER!"

"... … ...Then we will protect you…" Genm countered with finality.

Reese just stayed there, on her knees, unable to function.

"... … ...You need not answer right away. It's quite alright. Please think it over carefully," Genm replied, echoing Marth's comment on his offer to be his Royal Guard.

Silence reigned for a moment, before Genm extended a hand to her. Reese tentatively accepted it. Genm pulled her to her feet.

"... … ...Let us not speak of this to the others: you say nothing to anyone, ESPECIALLY the Assassins, about my true origins, and I will withhold knowledge of your mission until it is revealed naturally…Of course, I will need to say SOMETHING about the mission… … ..."

"... … ...Understandable… … …" Genm was about to deactivate the Game Area, when Reese said, "... … ...You can find one of my dead drops in the gardens...You can use that as the excuse for how you know…"

Genm stared at her for a moment...before nodding. "Very well...thank you…" He then deactivated the Gamer Driver, and turned back to Daniel.

" **Gashun!"**

The Game Area then disappeared, and they were back in their chambers. "...Good night, Katarina...I'll see you tomorrow…" Daniel said to Reese before heading to bed.

Reese watched Daniel leave, knowing she had a chance to eliminate him now… … ...but didn't take it… … ...Daniel's word wrenched at her heartstrings, and… … ...she truly did not know what to do… … …

* * *

 ***Camera switches over.***

 **M3: "And that was the chapter…"**

 **IceBite: "And a LOT happened in it…"**

 **M3: Given that, we'll start from the beginning first." *Pauses* "So, the first thing that happens is 7th Platoon's final test."**

 **IceBite: "And an old form returns…"**

 **M3: "That being the Level 5 of Snipe, right?"**

 **IceBite: "Yup…"**

 **M3: "Not to mention the main opponent at the end was Cain, who actually was more challenging compared to other fights Connor had in that battle."**

 **IceBite: "Still won, though…"**

 **M3: "And the 7th are finally going to be made into Altean Knights."**

* * *

 **M3:*Moving on with, "Of course, following that...We see what happens afterwards with Daniel and Katarina."***

 **IceBite: "And how Daniel's aware of Katarina's true name and purpose there… … ...He's taking a GREAT BIG risk with what he's doing… … …"**

 **M3: "Granted, Katarina did help him out by providing a different way for him to 'know' about her mission...Provided the risky plan doesn't backfire on him."**

 **IceBite: "True...that part though is a good sign he's getting through to her…"**

 **M3: "But its still up in the air for whatever happens next."**

* * *

 **M3: *Getting ready to end the commentary.* "And I think that is it. Any last comments, Ice?"**

 **IceBite: "...Not that I can think of…"**

 **M3: "Then we'll see you later when the next chapter is up."**

 ***Camera turns off.***


	9. Chapter 9

***Camera turns on.***

 ***In front of the camera is M3 and Ice, who looks as ready as they can be.***

 ***But just before M3 can start talking, the camera falls forward into the ground as the only thing it can see is the ground.***

 ***However, while it was unable to see anything, it was able to pick up audio.***

 **M3: *Sounding a bit amused.* "I think I lost track of how many camera issues we had since we started these commentary sessions."**

 **IceBite: *annoyed* "And ALL of them were caused by the new cameraman… … …" *turns to Triple-M* "Why'd you hire him, anyways?"**

 **M3: "I hired him because he said he needed a job. That and he's been living here for a while…"**

 ***The camera gets picked up by the cameraman from the front, allowing it to see who he 'really' was…***

 ***... A Prinny. A small blue penguin creature with a fanny pack and bat wings on its back.***

 **Prinny: *Looking at the commentators.* "The camera is back standing up with no damage, Doods."**

 **M3: *Looking to the cameraman...er...Prinny.* "You sure it is still fine?"**

 **Prinny: "Yes I am. That camera is pretty sturdy, Dood."**

* * *

 ***After the Prinny moves to behind the camera, the two commentators start the intro again.***

 **M3: "And welcome back, I'm MarkMartinMagmaM3…"**

 **IceBite: "And...if you read this far, you probably know who I am by now…"**

 **M3: "Same with me, actually. But besides that, we'll just get the chapter started."**

 ***Camera switches over.***

 ***Chapter 9 starts.***

* * *

 **Arc 2: Knights in Training**

 **Chapter 9: INFECTION!**

"Daniel, today's the day we've been waiting for! The day we accept our knighthood! It's thanks to Daniel that we've come this far. Aren't you all glad that I conceded commandership to him?" Luke boasted.

Cecil countered, "Oh, Luke... Boisterous 'til the end. But he does have a point. We made it this far because you were here, Daniel…"

"Well, wasn't just me, we did it together…" Daniel replied.

Roderick countered, "But, it was because you, Commander, led us that we were able to succeed. I'm honestly grateful."

"Y-yes. Me too... Daniel, thank you so much…" Ryan added.

"Uhm...well...thanks…I guess…" Daniel nervously replied.

"What, are you embarrassed? You're such a cutie! Right, Katarina?" Cecil commented.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, right…" Katarina replied.

"Katarina? Is...something up?"

"Oh, right, sorry...Nothing, really...just remembering everything we've been through...I'm sorry. It's time, everyone. We should head to the ceremony room. Our induction will be held there," Katarina commented.

* * *

"Daniel, to the front," Jagen ordered, once the 7th had gathered in the ceremony room.

"Yes sir…" Daniel replied, nervously.

"In the name of Altea's great ancestor, Anri, and by my name...Daniel, I appoint you a knight. ...And now you are Altean knights. You've done well up until now."

"I'm a knight... To think this day has finally come," Luke boasted.

"Sigh... I almost didn't think we would make it," Roderick commented.

Ryan added, "I-I'm so happy... I think I'm gonna cry…"

Cecil added, "W-well, I'm not going to cry o-or do anything silly like that!"

Connor added, "I see this moment as something I will never forget."

Katarina… … ...was silent, although it seemed as though she was extremely conflicted.

"Katarina? Is something wro-" Daniel began...before…

"S-sire! Sir Jagen!" a soldier shouted.

"What in the world has happened that's important enough for you to interrupt this sacred induction?" Jagen asked, equal parts angry and worried.

"I-it's an attack! Altea Castle is under attack by an enemy force!"

"What?! How...What are their numbers?!" Jagen asked.

"I-I don't know. I just know they're just outside the castle and breaking in…" the soldier replied.

"I will assume command. You lot stay here and protect the prince!" Jagen ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Roderick replied.

Before Jagen left, he turned to Daniel. "We were lucky you came across that dead drop...otherwise we wouldn't have been ready for this...There's a chance some of them might get into here...good luck." With that, Jagen left.

"...Hey, aren't things getting dangerous? Shouldn't we go and help, too?" Luke asked.

"There's no need to be worried. There are plenty of soldiers protecting the castle. If it really is an attack, then…" Roderick trailed off.

However, in spite of the soldiers, a group managed to reach the room...at their head was… … …

"Ooooowahahahah! WEESES IS HERE!" shouted...the strange masked man from the village…

"...There is no one here by that name, whoever you are. And I suggest you leave or surrender now." Connor replied back.

At that moment, Katarina dropped to her knees, a greatly conflicted expression on her face.

"Is something up, Katarina? What's going on?" asked Cecil.

"Katarina, please respond if you can." Connor said as he focused on the masked man.

Daniel just looked at her, concerned.

"Oh, we's not going anywhere...because...WE'S HERE TO KILL MARTH, ISN'T THAT RIGHT, REESE?!"

"Reese? Who's Reese?" Roderick asked.

"... … …" Katarina was silent, before she whispered… … …"...He means me…My real name is 'Reese'..."

That shocked everyone… … ...except Daniel, who still looked concerned at Katarina...or 'Reese', as she was just outed as.

"Wait...Your name is….Reese?" Connor questioned as he finally turned to the person he knew as 'Katarina'.

"Oh, come on, Reese! Let'sees get a going, and KILL MARTH so we can go home!" the masked man said.

There was silence for a long time, as the knights (barring Daniel again) slowly reached for their weapons… … ...before 'Reese' softly replied, "... … ...no…" Then, she raised her voice. "No...NO! I CAN'T DO IT!" She raised her head, looking up at the others. "... … ...Up until I came here...I was a puppet...not allowed to even cry...but here...here, people accept me, I can laugh...cry...and even when one of you found me out, you gave me this chance...I...I can't do it! I can't kill Marth...Not anymore… … ...I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK!"

That shocked everyone even more...they didn't even know WHAT to make of her now...

"... … … ...Wait...She was...going to kill-" Connor thought to himself before realizing from the rest of what she said. He remains silent as he just mentally readies himself for whatever follows.

Daniel's expression seemed to be a strange mixture of sympathy...and satisfaction. He then turned to Legion. "You heard her… … ...now get out of here…" He then drew...the Gashacon Bugvisor, with his left hand, while he grabbed some kind of handle in his right hand…"...Before things get ugly…"

"Weeses not going anywhere…" the man stated, "Now GETS THEM ALL!"

"I WARNED YOU!" Daniel announced...before pressing the 'A' button on it, the standby music starting. "... … ...Baiyo…"

"Wait… ...Doesn't he normally say Henshin?" Connor mentally noted to himself.

Daniel then mounted the Gashacon Bugvisor on the handle his hand was gripping.

" **Infection! Let's Game! Bad Game! Dead Game! What's your name?! The Bugster!"**

A bubbly/staticy ripple formed over Daniel, running from the Bugvisor to the rest of his body, turning him into some kind of statically blob...before it coalesced into...a draconic green humanoid, with a dragon's skull on his left shoulder like a pauldron, with the right arm from the elbow down being red instead of green.

"...Graphite...Bugster…" Daniel announced.

Connor didn't respond physically or mentally, until it hit him. He kept to himself as he thought, "...He told me he was a 'Bugster'... ...This must be what he meant."

Graphite drew from his back a dual-bladed polearm, the Graphite Fang. He then held it horizontally in front of him. "I'm the Dragon Warrior from Drago Knight Hunter Z, Graphite! And this is the reason I fight!"

Then...a series of ripples appeared at his sides… … ...as a small force of Bugster Viruses dressed as Magicians and Knights appeared at his side. "... … ...To protect… … ...FORWARD!" Then...the Bugster Viruses charged.

Graphite turned to the 7th. "You guys hang back...make sure none of them get by me and get to Marth… … …"

"Consider it done, Commander Daniel!" Connor replied before he shifted into his Guardian form and cooperated with the others to ensure a defensive position in the room.

With that, Graphite turned back, and charged at the Assassins. The viruses engaged the enemy soldiers, magicians firing fireballs at the barbarians, while the knights charged towards them.

Graphite, meanwhile, effortlessly cut down any barbarian that got in his way, eventually meeting…"So...you are the one called Legion."

"Hehehe...Weeses one of many!" Legion replied, before attacking, his blow blocked by the Graphite Fang.

Meanwhile, a small force of thieves managed to get past the Bugster Viruses, and charged towards Marth… … ... _and_ Katarina…

Connor told some of the others to make sure to intercept the enemy heading to Marth, as he himself rushed over to intervene against the ones heading to Katarina.

Channeling ice energy, Connor launched a freezing blast that entirely froze a thief in their tracks, diverting the remaining attackers to focus on the Guardian.

More freezing blasts landed on the remaining foes, ending their charge to attack Connor. However, one thief ended up still going for Katarina after seeing his comrades get frozen over.

The thief continued charging towards his target, leaving Connor no choice but to send a aimed freeze blast to the thief's legs. The blast connected, stopping the attacker in his tracks as he struggles to free himself.

The Guardian then rushed over to land another freezing blast, completely coating the thief in ice. And given how close he was to Katarina, he took a moment to look at her.

"Katarina..I mean ...Reese...Whoever you really are, I promise that no harm will come from me or any enemy that intends to inflict on you." Connor just said calmly, loud enough that she would hear it.

Katarina just looked up at him...before looking down again, obviously still feeling ashamed.

Connor didn't say anything else, but made sure to keep his promise as he moved away a bit and kept his eyes peeled, ready to defend her if he needed to.

Meanwhile, the battle between Legion and Graphite continued, one blow blocked by another.

Soon, Graphite decided, "Let's end this!" He leapt back and charged red lightning into the Graphite Fang. " **Gekido Ryūga!"**

He slashed an X into the air, before thrusting at it, causing the X to fly at Legion… … ...where it exploded, knocking the assassin back. "Hehehehe...yous will not be left alone...weeses...will...be...back… … …" And with that, Legion...or one of them...perished.

Graphite straightened out and turned around, seeing his Bugster Viruses and the knights finishing off the rest of the enemies. With that, he made his way back to them...

* * *

When Jagen returned and learned what happened, he insisted on Katarina being put in irons, even after being told what happened. Katarina accepted it without a fight.

"What in the world...? The girl was working as an assassin...? Sire. This is all my fault. I am prepared to receive any kind of punishment."

"No, it's not your fault, Jagen. Who among us could possibly have known, anyway? As we learned, she was forced into this life...It was of no fault of her's…" Marth stated.

Katarina looked up at him surprised: she was sent to kill him originally, but now, he was sparing her?

"Sire... My goodness... To think you would be concerned for the very assassin who made an attempt on your life... With the Shadow Dragon gone, and the world supposedly heading towards a path of peace and prosperity... Who in the world would try to assassinate you, sire...? At this rate, you will likely be targeted by assassins time and time again. We must prepare a guard who will defend you, sire, with his or her life…" Jagen commented.

"Then I'd like to delegate that role to Daniel… … ...and one more…" Marth then turned to Katarina, who had lowered her head again in shame and guilt. "Katarina...If you truly regret what you've done, then live. I want you to atone with your life. Until now, you've only followed orders, never thinking for yourself. But that's going to change now. You will think for yourself, and find your own answer. That is my punishment to you."

"Prince Marth…"

"Although...I have one suggestion...it was Daniel who protected you, even in spite of this betrayal...I would look to him for your chance at atonement…" Marth suggested.

"Are you certain about this?" Jagen asked, surprised by this. Marth nodded. "...Understood, sire. I'll...make the necessary arrangements."

Marth turned to Daniel and Connor. "I...apologize for forcing this decision onto you-"

"It's ok...I was contemplating saying 'yes' anyways…" Daniel replied.

"I already gave it enough thought before now. My answer is 'yes' as well." Connor retorted.

"That's good...takes a bit of the weight off my shoulders…" Marth replied, before turning to talk solely to Daniel. "... … ...Try and help Katarina...she may be facing a LOT of scrutiny in the near future...so give her someone to support her…"

Daniel nodded. "Was planning on it…"

"Good...now...I believe you and your platoon should discuss things back in your chambers...Dismissed…"

* * *

The group was back in their quarters, after having said goodbye to the people that had joined them non-permanently in their trials. Currently, everyone was staring at Katarina, who was looking away, guilt in her eyes.

After a length of silence..."...So...how much of all that you've said to us was a lie?" Cecil demanded.

Before Daniel could chastise Cecil, Katarina replied, "...I would have said all of it, but… … ...I would have been lying if I said EVERYTHING was COMPLETELY a lie… … …"

"Then perhaps it may be good to start with everything that is true, assuming you intend to do so…" Connor retorted, though not as demanding in tone.

Katarina replied, "... … ...At first...everything I did was for the mission...but...as the group grew closer… … ...I just...I...it was the first time I felt such...companionship… … ...and then… … ...Daniel met with me last night and we talked… … ...I...it was there that...I truly felt I couldn't go through with the mission… … …"

"You mean that you saw your fellow platoon members as more than teammates, but also as friends?" Connor asked. "Even someone such as myself?"

Katarina nodded, and some of the others, while still suspicious, had their expressions softened. Katarina then looked at Daniel, as though silently asking him something. When he didn't seem to get it, she asked aloud, "Should I tell them what I told you last night?"

Daniel took a moment before getting it. "Oh, right… … ...It...might help your case…What might also help your case is explaining how it factors into this whole 'assassin' business..."

Katarina sighed, before retelling the story she told Daniel the previous night, including the part after Daniel outed her (except she made it seem like he was also hearing this for the first time).

"... ...So you were raised like that? I... can't fathom what the point was to have you go through that." Connor commented after listening to Katarina.

Katarina looked away from the others, who, while still suspicious, did feel some sympathy for her.

Daniel then said, "I...think we should pack it in for the day… … ...It's getting late and we've had a LOT of dire revelations, so… … ...yeah…"

The group took Daniel's suggestion, with only Connor telling her among the others to get a good rest and to see tomorrow as the start of a new life before he departed.

* * *

 ***Camera switches over.***

 **M3: "And that was the chapter…"**

 **IceBite: "Yup...and there was a LOT of stuff in it…"**

 **M3: "The 7th Platoon were just done being made into Altean Knights when the attack commenced…"**

 **IceBite: "And thanks to Daniel, canon hath been derailed-ith…"**

 **M3: "Which he managed to do so by causing Katarina to sway away from following her mission…"**

 **IceBite: "Yup, and FINALLY revealed he's the Graphite Bugster...and if he's anything like the canon one, he's DESTINED to become one of the most powerful Bugsters EVER…"**

 **M3: *Not exactly convinced.* "I take it you're not exaggerating?"**

 **IceBite: "The ONLY Bugster more powerful than Graphite was at the time of his death was Gamedeus, a Bugster designed to be of near-godly power...And since Gamedeus didn't exist PHYSICALLY before Graphite's death...he was technically the most powerful Bugster IN EXISTENCE at the time of his death…"**

 **M3: "...You could have just said you weren't exaggerating, you know."**

* * *

 **M3: *Getting back on topic.*"Moving on from that, Legion...Or one of them, ended up defeated in the end of the battle. Thus leaving what to do about Katarina…"**

 **IceBite: "And it looks as though she's staying with the group…"**

 **M3: "Of course, not without what Marth told her that she should be doing from that point onwards…"**

 **IceBite: "Yup...earning her atonement by thinking for herself...something she'd never done before… … ...In retrospect, that has to be a horrifying prospect for her…"**

 **M3: "At least Daniel is there to help her achieve that...Compared to everyone else who may not want to help her at the moment."**

 **IceBite: "I can understand why they wouldn't… … ...but I'm still glad she DOES have SOMEONE to help her… … …"**

* * *

 **M3: "And of course, the other major thing that happened...Daniel and Connor took Marth's offer to become part of the Royal Guard."**

 **IceBite: "Where they will likely confront Katarina's former comrades in the future… … ...unless canon is COMPLETELY derailed and some of them join too… … …"**

 **M3: "At least both of them will make sure Marth is safe if they are around. After all, I imagine having a Guardian and Bugster loyal to you is good..."**

 **IceBite: "Yeah, sounds like a solid defense: a digital viral monster that can revive when killed, barring certain circumstances, and a… … ...What would you describe Guardians as?"**

 **M3: "I'd describe them as like thin-limbed alien creatures with insectoid digits and faces that may look human like. Also, they got that mysterious angelic protector vibe going on whenever they are protecting something important."**

 **IceBite: "So...reviving physical Computer Virus and mysterious Bug People… … ...ok then…"**

* * *

 **M3: "Is there anything else you want to bring up, Ice?"**

 **IceBite: "Hmmm...not really, other than I would believe this ends the arc…"**

 **M3: "Yeah, and that means a new pair of commentators are going to be taking over starting with the next chapter."**

 **IceBite: "And that means Guardian Connor and Bugster Daniel will finally be taking on the role…"**

 **M3: "So their commentary on the story to look forward in addition to the next chapter."**

* * *

 ***Just as M3 was going to end the commentary, a portal that looks like just like Lindsey's portal opens up near him and Ice.***

 **M3: *Calls out just in case.* "Lindsey, can you please stop whatever you're doing and get this portal out of here? We're recording at the moment!"**

 **Lindsey: *calls from another room* "What're you talking about? I'm not making any po-" *walks in and sees the portal* "... … …I can see the resemblance...but that ain't one of mine…"**

 **M3: *Confused* "Wait, how-"**

 ***The portal flared...before throwing through a semi-familiar figure...***

 **IceBite: *blank expression* "... … ...Well...now we got two of 'em…"**

 **M3: *Neutral expression* "I'm more concerned if this one is alright…"**

 **?.?.?.: *groans* "Ow...wha-what's going on?"**

 **M3: *Quickly looks to Lindsey* "Can you go get Guardian Connor and Bugster Daniel and bring them here?"**

 **Lindsey: *nods and teleports out***

 **M3: *Looks back to the figure* "Pardon, are you hurt in any way?"**

 **?.?.?.: "...Yeah...I guess… … …" *looks up* "Uhm...why do you two look like Connor and Daniel?"**

 **M3: *Looks at Ice* "Uhm…"**

 **IceBite: *about to say something…***

 **Lindsey: *teleports back in with Guardian Connor and Bugster Daniel* "Here they are!"**

 **M3: *To the figure* "I'll let them explain what's going on…"**

 ***The portal that showed up finally closes and disappears as quickly as it appeared following that.***

* * *

 ***M3 and Ice move away as Guardian Connor and Bugster Daniel get to see who the figure was.***

 **Guardian Connor: *Pauses for a few seconds.* "Daniel, this is who I think it is, right?"**

 **Bugster Daniel: "I think so...Katarina?"**

 **Mysteries Katarina: "Daniel? What's going on?"**

 **Bugster Daniel: "We're… … ...in another world…"**

 **Guardian Connor: "And you must have been brought here by the portal that disappeared…"**

 **Mysteries Katarina: "..." *takes a bit to take it in***

 **Guardian Connor: *Calmly* "Thankfully, we ended up in a safe and accommodating location...And so did you, Katarina."**

 **Bugster Daniel: "...Come on...let's go see if we can find you a room…" *helps her up***

 **Mysteries Katarina: "... … ...Right…"**

 ***Both Bugster Daniel and Mysteries Katarina leave the room***

 **Guardian Connor: *Looks to M3 and Lindsey.* "I sincerely thank you two for allowing us to meet Katarina. I'll be taking my leave now to assist them in finding a room."**

 **M3: *Responds with, "Just doing what I felt needed to get her help..."**

 **Lindsey: "No problem!"**

 ***Guardian Connor then departs from the room, as the camera gets turned off and then back on by accident still recording.***

* * *

 **M3: *Looks to Lindsey and asks, "You want to go play a co-op video game with me, Lindsey?"***

 **Lindsey: *smiles brightly* "Alright!"**

 **M3: *Looks to Ice* "I'll see you later, Ice. Oh, and make sure to check the camera with the cameraman in case anything is going on with it, okay?"**

 ***M3 and Lindsey leave the room after that together, leaving Ice and the cameraman to be the only ones left.***

 **Prinny: *Walks in front of the camera, looking it over as he ends up saying, "Hey Dood, you mind helping me out?"**

 **IceBite: *sighs* "Alright…"**

 **Prinny: *Keeps looking at the camera for a bit, not seeing that the red light was on.* "Okay, you see anything wrong with it or something we need to turn off, Dood?"**

 **IceBite: "Yeah...the camera itself…"**

 **Prinny: *Pauses* "Wait, you mean its still on, Dood?"**

 **IceBite: "... … ...Yes… … …"**

 **Prinny: *Finally sees the red light.* "Well, sorry about forgetting that. I'll handle it, Dood."**

 ***The Prinny moves to behind the camera and finally shuts it off.***


End file.
